My New Friend Tomoko
by russtheman123
Summary: What would happen if Tomoko actually did have a friend? or better yet? A boyfriend. This new student all the way from the U.S may just make Tomoko's day. This is going to be from Tomoko's and the new character's point of view. Tomoko x mc. I do not own Watamote or anything. This is for fun only.
1. Chapter 1: A Shy Girl Named Tomoko

My New Friend, Tomoko

By russtheman123

**Chapter 1 The Shy girl Tomoko**

Have you ever even felt like you had no friends and you ever wanted some? Or have you met a socially awkward, shy, or even a scared friend? Well I have and I am very glad to meet this kind of person because basically I was just like her once only much worse. First of all, I really never made any real friends at my old school, ok I lied, a few, but I never was the social type. I was scared of even talking to my friends and I never got out much. A lot of times I had played video games, read books, and got on the computer half the time. My name is Russ Williams. I just recently transferred from my old school in Tennessee because my mother works overseas. Since my mother's occupation as an telemarketer in Japan, she had decided that I needed to move in Japan. Anyways, today was my first day at a new high school in a foreign country and I was pretty nervous, too. Luckily, it was my first day as a freshmen and everyone spoke English. Sad thing is, I had to wear a dress code related to our school. I was wearing a yellow suit and a black tie with a long sleeve white buttoned up shirt under it with yellow dress pants. The school was a lot larger than my old school and yellow as well.

"_Well", _I thought while I was changing my shoes "_my first day in a foreign school, I hope it's a good one and I hope I get to make a new friend_._" _My wish came true. I walked into my new homeroom, homeroom 1-10, and my seat was very close the window one desk away in the very back to the left of the room. I was wondering who I was going to sit by. A mysterious dark haired girl with green eyes, bags under her eyes, had the same outfit as me except she had a yellow skirt, carried a small lunch and her small brown backpack with her, had sat by me close to the window. I couldn't help, but to speak to her since it was 10 minutes before class.

"Hi." I said to dark haired girl. The girl then started to shake a little bit and then spoke.

"Um…., H-Hi." The girl's hand had started to shake and quiver. I started to wonder what is wrong with her. She must have been shy, so I tried to talk to her again.

"So, are you new, too?" I said.

"Well, um, n-no, not really. I mean I am a new freshmen, but, um, uhh" She then just gave a nervous laugh. I decided to offer my hand and said, "My name is Russ Williams, it is a pleasure to meet you." She tried to reach my hand which was also shaking. She then said, "M-my n-name i-is…T-Tomoko Kuroki." As we were shaking hands, I couldn't help notice that she was blushing, too.

While we were in class going over our first lesson in English, I noticed she was looking at me while I was reading our textbooks regarding the lesson. As a matter of fact, I think she was looking at me the whole entire day even on break while she was eating her lunch. The day had ended at 3:00 and I had just survived my first day in a foreign high school. I was changing my shoes at my locker when I noticed that Tomoko was next to me changing her shoes at well. Noticing that me and her are locker mates now, I could not help but to speak to her again.

"Hey, Tomoko." I said with a smile.

"O-Oh!" She jumped as she saw me "H-hi, R-Russ." She then had rushed out the doors near us as she changed her shoes again blushing in the process.

"_I hope I didn't scare her." _ I thought _"I don't want a shy girl to think of me as a loser, too." _


	2. Chapter 2: I will Impress My New Friend

My New Friend, Tomoko

By russtheman123

**Chapter 2 Since I'm Not Popular, I Will Impress My New Friend**

"_I made a new friend!" _I exclaimed in my thoughts while running home after school. _"And it is a guy, too!" _Originally, I have not spoken to anyone outside of my family in a while. Not to mention, it's a guy! Maybe I was right about high school, and this may be my opportunity to become popular! Then again, he could be like all those other freaks in my class room who always hang out and do that karaoke crap. Anyways, I went home and decided to get out of my dress code clothes and into something comfortable. I wore my brown and green long sleeve shirt with the word "spark" across the front and my red shorts. After I had changed, I had started to play my dating sim games.

"_I wonder if that guy likes me or something like that,"_ I thought to myself "_but I doubt he likes me that much at all. Although, I wonder what is his deal? I hope he not like the others in my class. Seriously, I was hoping to be popular after I reached high school, then again, it is only the first day. As Tomoko Kuroki, my highest priority is to be popular and try to get myself a boyfriend. I have over fifty years of dating experience when it comes to my otome games. I mean I am not a unpopular and ugly loser. Besides, look how beautiful I am!" _

I then looked over at my mirror at myself. I took a long look then I couldn't help but to look at myself. Then I changed into my yellow school skirt and my white long sleeve shirt and put my hair into two pony tails. After a long look at myself, about a minute or so, the weirdest and strangest thing happened to me, I puked.

"_Why on God's beautiful green earth did I just throw up after looking at myself in the mirror!?"_ I exclaimed in my thoughts. _"I'm cute, aren't I? I mean I'm not ugly, but why am I not popular?"_

I tried to see if I was ugly or not by testing the reaction on my brother, Tomoki, by seeing if he thinks I look ugly or not. To add to my outfit, I had decided to wear my dad's glasses to make myself look even better than before.

"I'm home." My little brother, Tomoki, said. "Welcome back." I said as I approached him. He replied after taking a look at me. "Oh god! That is ugly! , oh, it's only you, Tomoko." Then I had shown a blank face saying that I had completely failed in charm. Afterwards, I changed into my usual clothes and decided to have a chat with my brother.

"Hello, little brother." I said with a smile on my face. "Tomoko, what did you want?"

"I just want to talk with you, ask about your day that's all, bro. So did you have soccer today?" I said upon looking at his soccer ball while I was sitting down.

"No, soccer practice has been canceled due to exams being around the corner already." Tomoki said in a disdainful tone. "Why are you even here, Tomoko?"

"Well…um..let's see." I said about to pick a video game near Tomoki's TV.

"Tomoko! Stop going through my stuff! Get out!" Tomoki said in a spiteful tone.

I then just stopped what I was doing and said, "Alright, I'll just kill myself then, Tomoki." "No, wait, you just got on my nerves a little bit, Tomoko." Tomoki said.

I then sat on my knees after he said that. "You know, I have not been having a good time at school recently. And I only made one friend."

"You realize it's only the first day, right, Tomoko?"

"And you know that I am in hard mode right now and I am only in high school, soon when I reach college, I will be in nightmare mode and it will be a living hell. I might as well go to the ending now."

"Okay, Okay, Tomoko, I'm sorry. So, what do you want anyways?"

"Converse with me."

"In English, please?"

"I want you to start talking to for at least an hour each day until I start making new friends for a month."

"What about that one friend you said a few seconds ago? You know you said you made one friend."

"You may have a good point. He seems pretty nice. His name is Russ Williams. I don't know too much about him. That is a good idea, Tomoki. I'll see if he thinks I'm ugly or not."

"Good for you, now can you get out now? I want to go to sleep."

"Wait, I want to ask you one more question." I said. "What now, Tomoko?" Tomoki said. "Do I look a little bit cute at the most to you?" I said trying to smile. My brother then had a bit of a creeped out face. "You're normal, Tomoko."

"Define 'normal', Tomoki." I requested. Tomoki then face palmed himself and said, "Ugh… un-freaking-believable."

The next day after school I didn't see Russ near my lockers. He was present in school today, but I guess he left early or something. Anyways, as I was leaving school, I overheard my classmates talk about what bullcrap they were doing after school, such as Karaoke. Good God Almighty, those hippies and bimbos need to shut up. Do they go to karaoke every month? I bet they do all kinds of perverted stuff every month! While I was thinking about those idiots, I had almost passed my sensei.

"G-Goodbye, Sensei" I said. "Oh," replied Sensei "Have a nice day!"

I was running excitedly after I had started a decent conversation with a person besides Russ. I was on a roll! _"Yes! I talked to a person outside of my family!" _The road to popularity is going smooth for me! Time to celebrate! I decided to go to a local store to get some food for my brother and I. The cashier with his buzz cut hair was so cute, that I had stuttered again!

"Would you like a spoon with your pudding m'am?" The cashier said. "Y-y-y-y-yes, please." I… just talked to a hot guy! Since I am on a roll today, I might as well go out for some sightseeing or better yet have some fun for myself. After all, I haven't really gone out ever since I started high school. My first stop was at the "Book-On" book store. I thought people like me would read manga all the time. Boy, was I wrong there was about two or three couples there, it was annoying. I got carried away and read about 20 mangas. It was sunset by the time I left. My last stop was at WcDonalds. I mean its ok for girls like me to eat alone right?

"Hello." The female worker said.

"I-I would like t-to eat….h-here" I said. "What would you like to order?"

"H-Hamburger, p-p-please." "Would that be for here or to go?" "For h-here, and….d-d-d-do you h-have water, too?"

"Excuse me?" The Female worker said. "N-Nothing! …N-Never Mind." After I got my hamburger, I went upstairs. I then tasted my hamburger once I sat down. I never tasted before really. "_No Way!" _I thought while I gobbled the hamburger down "_I thought this was for little kids!" _That hamburger was amazing! I couldn't believe being alone would feel so good neither. Afterwards, the worst case scenario happened to me. Some of my classmates were in WcDonalds, too. Oh man. If they saw me they would talk bad about me! Especially about how much of a loner I am! I had to get out of there and quick, so I decided to change into the outfit I tried on last night to avoid being seen. It worked just barely as one of the classmates said:

"Hey, are you ok?" The brown haired kid said. "Yeah," said the dark haired kid with glasses "I just thought I saw one of classmates. Now, where were we?"

Yes! Epic win, I was thinking until I saw Tomoki near the stairs. Tomoki was in shock not only to find me in WcDonalds alone, but in the same outfit I had on to impress him. What was worse was his two friends coming up the stairs as well.

"Yo, Tomoki." One of his friends said. "What are you waiting for, man?" "Sorry, guys. Let's go." My brother replied. As they passed by, one of them said, "Hey, Tomoki" "What?" Tomoki said. "That chick is freaking ugly!" Those two started laughing their butts off like I was the joke of the year. "I didn't see anything." Tomoki replied. I felt like it was the end of the world when Tomoki's friends said that. Like, I was never cute or pretty from the get-go. I was about to cry on those stairs.

"Well, I thought she looks pretty good as usual, don't you think?" a random voice near the steps said. Tomoki and his friends as well as I were shocked and wondered who said that. And as that person walked up the stairs I was pretty shocked when me and Tomoki saw who it was.


	3. Chapter 3: A Friend In Need

My New Friend, Tomoko

By russtheman123

**Chapter 3 A Friend In Need**

"Well, I think she looks pretty good, don't you think?" I said as I was going up the stairs. I was going to eat some food like a cheeseburger, but since I saw Tomoko on the stairs and she was being called ugly I couldn't help but to say something to support her. "Besides, calling a girl ugly is no way to get a girl, you know?" I said.

Two of the three I saw in the group about five feet away from Tomoko started to bust out laughing like they just saw the funniest thing on the internet ever. The one in the middle didn't even react or even speak, I don't know why.

"That girl, pretty?" the pointy haired one on the left said. "Are you crazy, buddy? That girl looks absolutely hideous! I mean how could she even pass off as pretty?" Just as he said that, I noticed that Tomoko started to shed a bit of tears, then she just ran out of the WcDonalds. The two guys were still laughing and they didn't care if she was there or not, but sure as hell did.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I exclaimed "You act like you two could just talk about people like they don't have any feelings! You just made an innocent girl cry!" After I said that, I threw my food away and ran after here. What? A girl like her is more important than food at a time like this. The first place was to go to the local stores around to see where Tomoko ran off, too. Around nightfall, I went to the OX Park to see if she was there.

"Tomoko!" I yelled. "Tomoko! Are you here?" I saw Tomoko with her head held down in a depressing way. "Tomoko, are you ok?" She sat in a swing on the left, so I sat by her on the swing near the left. She was starting to wipe her tears away when I sat down.

"Why?" She said.

"Huh?" I replied. "Why what, Tomoko?" "Why did you help me?" She then looked at me.

"Because your my friend, Tomoko. Why wouldn't I? Besides, those guys were being mean and you're not ugly or hideous."

"So you think I am pretty cute, R-Russ? You don't think of me as a loser at all?"

"I don't think you were a loser to begin with Tomoko. You are a lot cooler than me really. A lot of people are." My voice was starting to be all monotone and depressing as she was. "You are cooler than me, Tomoko Kuroki….. I'm the loser."

Before I even moved to Japan, my life in the United States wasn't always easy. My parents had always fought, and got divorced and got together so many times that I lost count. Luckily, me and mom got a huge job and moved to Japan since my dad wasted money on us. But truly, what I believe what got me to Japan was how much of a loser I was to begin with. I never had any real friends in my hometown in Illinois or Tennessee. I was always a scrawny loser and people never saw the real me. Girls always wanted the muscular guys and never into the smart people. I will always be a loser regardless of how strong or weak I am. Besides, I honestly thought of Tomoko as kind of cute on the inside, not the outside. Tomoko needs a friend that makes her feel important or she will end up like me. I want her to feel like the world is not a bad place. Honestly, wouldn't you feel like you would help a person out just to make sure they are not in your troubles or tribulations? I felt like I need to help this girl for my own benefit. She feels so lonely, too.

"Tomoko," she looked at me when I said that "I honestly think your pretty cute, too. The pigtails look good on you as well." Her own cheeks just started to turn bright red when I said that. "Tomoko? You ok? Your cheeks are turning very red? Are you sick?" I started to worry when I saw her like that.

"O-oh, n-no, I am thankful that you stood up for me back there t-that's all." Tomoko responded.

After I said that, a boy with dark, messed up hair spoke to Tomoko. It was the third boy among the group who didn't say anything about Tomoko while we were at WcDonalds. He looks like Tomoko a little bit, in my opinion.

"Tomoko, let's go home, ok?" The boy said.

"You must be her brother, right?" I blurted out.

"Yes." He said in a bland tone. "My name is Tomoki Kuroki."

"Russ. Russ Williams. Your sister is a good friend." I commented.

"Let's go home, Tomoko." Tomoki said.

"'Kay." She said in a silent tone.

"Goodbye, Tomoko! I'll see you, tomorrow! And it was a pleasure to meet you, Tomoki!" I yelled in the distance.

Tomoko stopped and yelled, "G-goodbye, R-r-r-r-russ!"

As her and Tomoki left, I started to walk home to. Then I made up my mind, from now on I'm gonna be there for her and start talking to Tomoko Kuroki she won't feel like a loser anymore. I want to be by her side. Tomoko Kuroki is now one of my best friends and possible the first I made in Japan. 


	4. Chapter 4: I'll Meet My OldNew Friend

My New Friend, Tomoko

By russtheman123

**Chapter 4 Since I'm Not Popular, I'll Meet My Old and New Friend**

It was late and I was in the room listening to my _Yandere Boys Verbal Abuse _CD while I was in my bed. "That is so nice," I said while breathing heavily. "The _Yandere Boys Verbal Abuse _CD is more amazing than I had thought so much." I was about to enter into a calming trance when my phone had started to vibrate.

"Ah!" I screamed "What was that?! Oh, it's just my phone." When I looked at the phone, I was kind of happy by who it was calling me that night. "H-Hello?"

"Hey, Mokocchi, is this you? It's been a while."

"Yuu-chan? I was shocked by her enlightening voice "A-ah… yeah, your right, it's been a long time, Yuu-chan. How are you?"

"Well, I am…um…" Yuu-chan said. "Are you free Saturday?"

I looked at my calendar, which was completely blank by the way, so I responded with a shy, "Yes," and I told her "I'll see you, Saturday" right before I hung up. Yuu-chan was my old geeky middle school friend, who got slighty above average grades. I bet she is going to ask me about 'How is high school?' or 'Did you make any friends yet?' After looking past these couple of months, I knew it was going to be a long Saturday.

The next day I ate breakfast and headed out for school. _"Now, is not the time for pondering on the past,"_ I thought while walking to school _"it is time to focus on now!"_ I then ran to school since I felt positive about making my high school life better by Saturday. _"I can do it! Besides, I ate twice the amount of breakfast today! What could possible go wrong?" _I just had to think that, because I was puking, again, in a dark alleyway near the school. I'm off to a bad start already.

"Morning, Tomoko." Russ said to me in class. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so good," I said to him rubbing my stomach "I ate too much for breakfast."

"Will you be ok?" He said.

"Y-yeah. I'll be alright."

During Math class, I couldn't help, but to ponder about how hungry I was. _"I totally emptied out my stomach due to breakfast." _I thought_ "Then again, I could sneak over to my lunch and eat early. I would draw attention, but I would be cute like those anime heroines who are always hungry! Then I would have something to brag about to Yuu-chan." _

During Break Time, I decided to eat a bit early, but I didn't draw any attention except my friend, Russ.

"Um, Tomoko? Are you sure you are ok?" Russ said in a concerning tone. "You're eating awfully fast."

"Well, I'm just a bit hungry. I-I kind of got sick before coming to school." I said while eating.

"Do you need to go to the nurse, Tomoko?" Russ said.

"N-n-no, I'm good."

Thank god, English 2nd period flew by quick because I started to shake because of some idiots talking about me.

"Hey, do you smell that?" One boy whispered.

"Yeah, me too! Someone has eaten there lunch early." The other boy said. Both idiotic boys started to snicker after they stopped talking. Afterwards, Art class was next and me and Russ walked together. I never really had a guy walk next to me before and I thought it was kind of cute.

"Hey, those second year students are so lucky!" One random female student said. "They get a class trip."

"_If we had a class trip," _I thought _"I would brag this to Yuu-cha-"_ I then stopped in my tracks to think about the class trip.

"Tomoko? Why did you stop?" Russ said. Whatever he said next went way over my head when I just thought about all of those frightening things that would happen on a class trip.

"_My regular clothes, pictures, dividing into rooms, free time, depending guy-girl relationships, boys coming into the rooms, and getting friendly in pairs!" _I almost fainted while I was thinking.

"Alright, that's it, I'm taking you to the Nurse's Office, I'm worried sick about you, Tomoko." Russ exclaimed then he took me to the Nurse's Office. He explained what happened to me throughout the day, then the nurse told me to lay down for a little bit. Russ asked if he could stay with me until I was better, but the Nurse said if it was ok with me. I didn't mind. So he got a chair, and I laid down for about 30 minutes or until the Art period was over, I didn't want to be in pairs. While I was laying down, I noticed another guy sleeping behind Russ. I was sleeping with a guy! Now, I'm living large!

We started to walk near the baseball field when school was over.

"Are you ok, Tomoko?" Russ said being worrisome about me. "You're starting to make me worry."

"Yeah, I'm better." Tomoko said.

While we were walking, we stumbled upon two students near the stairs.

"So," the guy said "what do you want to do Saturday? You wanna come over to my place?"

"Sure, but won't your parents be home? Besides, you got to promise not to do anything crazy" the girl said.

"_What are you two ding-dongs doing? I mean you're gonna go to his house anyways and you two will do it and things will get awkward!" _I thought. _"You two are gonna break anyways so you might as well do it now!"_

"Um, excuse us," Russ said "but can we get through?"

By the time, he asked they just left. While Russ wondered what just happened, I just took a look up her…. _"WAIT!"_ I thought. _"I'm not a pervert! I was just wondering what kind of panties she wears around her boyfriend!"_

"Tomoko?" Russ said. "Let's go."

"Yeah" I said.

While we were walking up the stairs, I couldn't help, but to stop near the bridge that was over the highway where you could get a perfect view of the sunset. Russ stopped with me.

"I feel like a lot has happened today." I said

"Yeah," Russ said "Me too."

I wonder why he said that. But then I had an idea.

"Hey, Russ," I asked him "Do you want to hang out with me and my old middle school friend this Saturday?"

"I would love too, Tomoko." Russ replied "Where do you want to meet up?"

"My friend didn't say, but I will ask and I will tell you before Saturday."

"Thanks, Tomoko! You're the best!"

For some reason, I blushed when he said that. I don't know why. Then the audio speakers went on in our classroom, "Will the following students come to the Faculty room: Hatsushiba-kun from class 1-7, Kuroki-san from class 1-10 and Williams-kun from 1-10. Please report to Fukuura-sensei in the faculty room immediately."

"I wonder how much trouble we are in." Russ joked

"The three of you missed class the other day." Fukuura-sensei said.

"Yes, sir." Russ said.

"Yeah" the chubby kid said.

"U-uh, y-yes." I said.

"You three are the only ones who haven't finished yet. You must stay after school until you finish the assignment."

"What do we have to draw?" Russ asked

"Anything, you have to finish it or you will not get a grade." Fukuura-sensei replied.

"I'm busy with the club." The chubby one said.

"Well," Fukuura-sensei replied "like I said, if you don't do it, you won't get a grade for it."

The chubby one left while me and Russ walked together back to class.

"Well, Tomoko, I guess were staying after school together, huh?" Russ replied.

"Y-yeah." I said shyly.

"Hey," the chubby one said. "Why are you both following me? 1-10 is that way."

"Sorry, we just went the wrong way. We weren't following you, dude." Russ said

"I see. Well, I'm going, then." The chubby dude then left.

"Honestly, who would follow you?" Russ said after he went into the classroom. "Right, Tomoko? Tomoko?"

"_Why would I be friends with a dude like him? Is he a jerk or something? Please tell me I'm not falling for him. That wouldn't be a pretty picture." _I thought.

After school, me, Russ and the chubby fellow stayed to do our assignments for Art class. Although, I had gotten the creepiest glare ever from the chubby person and then a left without a trace barely even saying a word. Me and Russ looked at each other with our eyes wide open after what just happened.

"So," Russ said also creeped "what….are you going to draw?"

"I don't know, really, how about you?" I replied.

"Me neither, but I'm not the best artist ever like Leonardo Da Vinci or Michelangelo. It would be pretty cool if I could paint the Mona Lisa."

"Who are they?" I asked while I was drawing.

"They were famous painters from the Renaissance age. There was also Raphel and Leonardo."

I had no clue who they were when Russ said their names, but it sounds like he is pretty smart. Russ has been pretty nice to me ever since this year started, so I am giving him props for that. Then again, why does he keep looking at me and drawing at the same time? Anyways, I finished before he did. My drawing was the chubby dude I saw who was in here about less than 20 minutes ago.

"Hey, Russ. I'm going to turn these in, to Fukuura-sensei."

"Alright, I'm almost done, too. Where do we meet at tomorrow afternoon?" Russ asked

"The Coffee shop." I said.

"Take care, Tomoko. I'm really excited about tomorrow, you can show me around town if you want. It's kind of hard for me to get around here these days." Russ chuckled.

I couldn't help but to see what the chubby dude drew. It was a beautiful woman with long flowing hair. I thought it was very similar to me. So I couldn't help, but to ask Sensei if I could take a copy of that picture with me home.

"That fatso! I mean that guy!" I said in a joyful tune at home that night. "I never knew that he was so abrupt, but I wouldn't mind being friends with him neither." Also during that night, I decided what I was going to talk about with Yuu-chan and Russ. Then morning had passed along and I was the first person to reach the Coffee shop. I was in wearing my brown hat, my gray long sleeve shirt, my brown purse with a long strap, brown pants and my sneakers. It has been forever since I met up with someone. Yuu-chan is going to be so surprised by what I have in store for her today!

"Hey, Tomoko! I'm ready for today!" It was Russ's voice. Guess he was going to wait with me to see Yuu-chan. He was wearing a gray short sleeve buttoned up shirt and he had on blue jeans with gray shoes that had some weird symbol that looked like a silver boomerang. It had the labeled word, "Nike" in the boomerang. He looked pretty decent.

"You look great, Tomoko." Russ said to me.

"Oh, t-thank you, R-Russ. Y-y-you look g-g-good, t-too." I said. I didn't know I could give out compliments!

"So, who are we waiting on, Tomoko?"

"It's my old middle school friend, Yuu. She is going to meet us here. She is a bit geeky, though."

"Mokocchi!" a loud voice came from the distance. It was Yuu and to our surprise, she was straight up beautiful. She changed from her dorky brown hair with black glasses to a girl with beautiful blonde hair, bold legs, beautiful lips, and, most of all, breasts. She was red slip-on shoes, black pants with a green skirt with yellow poka-dots over it and a long sleeve orange shirt over a yellow shirt. She was so beautiful that Russ was turning bright red from looking at her. I even wanted to slap him, too.

"Y-yuu-chan?"

"It's been a while, Tomoko." Yuu said "Who is your friend, Tomoko?"

"M-m-m-my n-name i-i-is Russ W-iilliams." Russ said shyly "P-pleased to meet you."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Yuu asked. Both of us went bright red.

"No! No! Were just friends. He is new here." I laughed nervously.

"Oh," Yuu smiled "Let's go in."

"_She changed too much! And she smells so beautiful!" _I thought.

"I would like a cappuccino." Yuu said at the counter.

"I'll have an iced coffee, please." Russ requested. "I'll be paying for it."

"Mokocchi, what would like to have?" Yuu asked me

"Huh? U-um…" I was nervous as hell "C-Coffee, an iced coffee, too."

All three of us sat at a four chair table, Russ got the coffee for the three of us.

"You haven't changed a bit, Mokocchi." Yuu said.

"You have changed a bit, Yuu." I said.

"I got contacts so I wouldn't stand out, besides the kids in my class did themselves up so much." Yuu said.

"You must have worn glasses before right?" Russ asked.

"Yes, have you?" Yuu asked.

"I had to wear them because I was far sighted."

I took a long sip of my coffee and wondered what should I talk about with Yuu.

"Hey, do you guys watch anime?" Yuu asked. "Yes." Me and Russ said.

"That's wonderful I have absolutely no one to talk about anime with!"

"_She may look different, but she is still the same Yuu I know and love!" _I thought.

"Have you ever heard of _Naruto_ or _Bleach_, Yuu?" Russ said.

"Yes, I have I watch them occasionally."

"I like _Naruto_, but I like _Naruto Shippuden _the best." Russ said

We talked for almost over an hour about anime especially the ones with the slice of life and moe pigs because those were the ones we saw almost all the time.

"I am having fun with you two." Yuu said.

"I am glad to meet you, Yuu. You are a nice and beautiful person." Russ said.

"Thank you." She said, but then she started to become said. Me and Russ didn't know why. Then she said to me, "I wish things were like they were back in middle school." I was starting to feel sorry for Yuu-chan because I really don't want to tell her how are things are at my high school for me.

"Hey, Tomoko." Russ said smiling "Can you show us around town? Besides, we can show Yuu around."

"Yeah, Russ is right." I agreed with him. "Let's have fun like we did in middle school."

The three of us then went to an arcade like we used to. The games over there were amazing! "Mokocchi?" Yuu said. "I don't think we have been over here in ages. Hey, isn't this the game, you used to be really good at this game?"

Me and Russ gazed at the game she was talking about. It was called _Po Po Po*n_. I remember that game I used to be a total boss at that game, so I decided to try it out.

"Well, it's been a while. I can't even do level 40. I wonder how far I'm gonna get." I said confidently.

When the game said start, I pressed every button as fast as I can that was relevant to the rhythm and hit each note perfectly. I was quick, too. In the end, I had gotten a perfect score, but I was definitely out of breath.

"Man, that was nothing! I didn't even break a sweat!" I said with a face totally red while breathing in and out. My was so red that Russ just busted out laughing.

"Tomoko!" Russ said while trying to breath. "That was so cool!"

We had played each one of the games at the arcade, then we decided to go to the park for our final stop.

"We had played a lot today." I said.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting, you and Russ." Yuu said. We were both sitting on two swings while Russ was leaning back on the poles near the swing.

"You are really fun, Mokocchi." Yuu said.

"You really think so?" I said. "Thank you, but what should we do now?"

"Well, I am sorry, but I got to get home." Yuu replied. "Can we do it again sometime?"

"Yeah, of course!" I said.

"I'll be in touch with you." Yuu said. "Thank you for today." And with that she ran off, but…

"Wait!" I said which made Yuu stop in her tracks. "I thought high school would be better for me, but it's not! But…But I'm still doing my best and you do your best, too!" Russ had started to stand by me when I said that and Yuu was enlightened by what I said.

"Mokocchi!" Yuu said. "Your absolutely right! I was sad about something really dumb! Why was I was down over one fight with my boyfriend!" After she said that my jaw just dropped down like a 20 ton weight. "I'll do my best!"

While she was talking I just put on my headphones and listened to the _Yandere Boys_.

"Tomoko, are you ok?" Russ said, but I ignored him, I was caught up on listening to the _Yandere Boys _and was in my own world.


	5. Chapter 5: Me and Tomoko

**Chapter 5 Me and Tomoko**

After I was hanging out with Tomoko and her beautiful, bodacious friend, Yuu, I thought I finally saw Tomoko become a social girl after spending time with Yuu. Boy, was I wrong. Tomoko seems to be the ordinary girl she was before anyways. Honestly, I thought I did something wrong while I was hanging out with them. Anyways, when we went back to school, Monday, it was pouring down rain. A lot of the students had their colorful, customized umbrellas and I had my black umbrella. Tomoko had hers, but her hair was a hot mess when I saw her at her locker this morning.

"Hey," I said to Tomoko. "you sleep well?" I was still looking at her hair.

"Yeah, I slept well. What are you looking at?" Tomoko wondered.

"Oh, it's nothing, Tomoko." I said nervously.

We were in English class and we talked about the nature of Social Satire, but Tomoko was freaking out that I heard freaking out saying, "Oh, crap!" She whispered during the lecture "I forgot my textbook! Maybe if I be quiet, he won't notice."

And she was one hundred percent wrong, since the teacher was walking around and spoke to Tomoko right before he talked about the history of Social Satire itself.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Where is your textbook?" That was a sign that I needed to step in.

"I got it, sir." I stood up and gave my textbook to Tomoko. "I needed to borrow it because I left mine at home. Sorry, sir."

"Alright, you can share with Tomoko." He replied. Then he had continued with the lecture. During the lecture, I couldn't help, but to notice that Tomoko was blushing while we were bunched together sharing a textbook like that. I didn't know you could get away with that in Japan. Usually, in the U.S. I would either borrow I used textbook in the classroom, or write off for forgetting my textbook. Setting that aside, I couldn't help, but to write in my textbook saying:

'You forget your textbook again?'

She then wrote, 'Shut it, Russ and Thank you.'

Luckily, me and Tomoko got through class like that. After school, we both walked to our lockers when Tomoko started to freak out over her missing umbrella.

"Oh my god!" Tomoko said. "I forgot my umbrella, too! Can this day get any worse?!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, Tomoko." I said "L-let's walk home together." Why did I stutter when I said that?

"Y-you w-want to walk h-ome together?" Tomoko was blushing bright red.

"Sure," I said "I don't mind walking you home." I said. Afterwards, me and Tomoko, again, were close together under my umbrella. Me and her were blushing for almost 10 minutes when we left school. To be honest, I never walked with a girl before. Let alone hang out with one.

"The water is starting to rise, Tomoko." I said looking over the bridge.

"I know!" She exclaimed. "It's awesome!"

"We should keep going." I said. "Um, Tomoko?"

"Y-yes?" She said while we were walking together.

"You are ok with walking with me like this right?" I asked her. I was just asking her because this is a first for me.

"O-of course!" She said. "I j-just like walking with you, too, Russ." She said. I then stopped in my tracks after she said yes. Again, this is a first for me.

"You do?" I exclaimed.

"I-i….I mean.. Y-you a-are r-r-really nice..to..me, Russ." She shyly said. I smiled when she said that.

"Let's keep walking." I said. We then walked a bit more until the wind started to become more ferocious and the umbrella broke. We were then starting to become drenched in water.

"Ah, man!" I said. "My umbrella broke!" The rain had started to pour down even harder. "Hey, Let's go to the park, there is a shelter where we will not get wet.

"Are you ok, Tomoko?" I said. "You are soaking wet from the rain."

"Gosh, things aren't going my way, today." She said in a depressed tone. I tried to see where we were at and I just noticed one advantage. I noticed my apartment was close to where we were at. We must have been at Ox Park. Oh, I forgot to tell you that I live in an apartment near the school and the park. Pretty convenient, right? I am by myself in the apartment and I don't have to worry about the rent because since my mom's paycheck is so huge that the rent comes out her check. The rent isn't that much, but my mom will want to pay it anyways.

"Hey, Tomoko? Do you want to come over to my place?" I asked. I may find an extra umbrella at my apartment. Besides, I kind of want to talk to Tomoko anyways.

"W-well, um," Tomoko then gulped and got the courage to say, "Yes."

"Ok, let's run." Then we ran over to my apartment to avoid the rain and get dried off to my apartment. "Welcome to my apartment, Tomoko." I noticed she was shaking right before we came in.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She just said in a shy tone, "N-no, It's just t-that I n-never been to a friend's h-house before."

"Not even Yuu's house?" She then replied by just shaking her head. I knew now that I had to make this girl get out of her shy zone or she will just end up like me, only much more worse. I got my key to my room and opened the door. The room was about medium sized like all the other rooms on the top floor, but the apartment building itself was about two floors with a basement for doing clothes. Again, convenient. We both took off our shoes since they were wet as well. Sadly, the apartment was one room only, but it was big for one room. Near the door we entered in was my bed and a window with a great view of the town and the park. I like to look outside at night when I don't get much sleep, but I got to see the stars at night, which I think is wonderful. A few feet from my bed was my kitchen. Thank goodness since I can cook like I used to back in the U.S, but I'm trying to get used to the foods here in Japan. Yet, I can still cook very well because, don't laugh, I kind of have a passion for cooking. I'm not telling Tomoko that yet. I had a regular sized TV across the kitchen and my couch near it. Living on my own has been really good and normally I like it. Before my parents had actually gotten a divorce, every time when they went to work I fell in love with being by myself, yet I had to do a ton of chores before I had to actually relax. Getting back on the topic of living alone, Tomoko was the first person and friend to come over to my apartment ever. I kind of liked it, except it was a girl, and I really don't know what to make of this.

Tomoko just laid flat on the couch once she got her shoes off and sat them by the door. I could tell she was extremely tired. Thankfully, school just ended and it was still pouring down rain, so there was no rush whatsoever especially since we have no homework for today. Thank god for Wednesdays. Yet, I still needed to find my extra umbrella, so I can take Tomoko home later.

"Do you want anything to eat, Tomoko?" I said while searching for an extra umbrella. All I heard was a muffled "No" from her head being in the cushions. I had found an extra umbrella in the closet. "A-ha!" I said. "I thought I didn't have an extra!" It was a red umbrella. Red is my favorite, so heck ya!

Tomoko then sat up and asked, "Can we stay a bit longer? We just got here." I replied with a "Yes" and sat next to her. Like I said, this is officially the first time a girl has been to my house. Tomoko is pretty, but not attractive and I was pretty nervous since she was here. But there was one thing I needed to talk to her about.

"Um, Tomoko." I said.

"Y-yes," Tomoko said while rubbing her hands. I could tell she was nervous as I was.

"Well, do you mind if I ask a question?" I said to her.

"O-of course," she said "anything f-for y-you, Russ." For no reason, she just started to turn bright red and started shaking. I wonder what's going on in that head of hers half the time. But in this case, I ignored her reaction.

"Do..do you ever feel like a loser half the time?" I asked her.

"Well, no not really." She said.

"I do to be honest. I mean I never really had any real friends besides you, Tomoko. Honestly, you are my first real friend."

"I-I am?" She stuttered as she looked at me.

"Yes." I held my head in shame. "Tomoko, I just don't want you to get the wrong idea. I mean a guy wanting to be a girl's friend that bad."

"Y-you, want to be my friend that badly?" Tomoko again blushed.

"Why wouldn't I?" I said to her.

She then stopped shaking and then said, "I lied."

"Huh?" I said.

"I do feel like a loser. I thought high school would be better once I started it, but after I took a long look in the mirror I noticed something about me. I was kind of a loner. So I decided that I wanted to be popular."

That was then I didn't know what happened as I held her hand and I said, "Tomoko, you're not a loser. You are cooler than me, you have your beautiful friend, Yuu, and she thinks of your highly. Your just a fragile human being that just needs friends who support you. You don't need to be popular. Popularity isn't everything, but being yourself is all that you really need. I never had any real friends in the U.S." Tears had almost came out of my eyes. "You're above me, Tomoko Kuroki. You're better than me. "

I never had that much self-esteem really. A lot of times when I do something good or great, it would be due to whatever luck I really had and it wasn't that much. I'm the biggest loser in the world. After I said that, I noticed Tomoko's cheeks was pure bright red. So, I let go of her hand.

"I'm sorry, Tomoko." I said in a scared tone. "I didn't mean to scare you like that, Tomoko!"

Her bright red face was starting to dim down and said, "Thank you, Russ. You're a good friend."

We both just started to look at each other for a second, but then I looked away and said, "Um.. I need to get you home I forgot all about that." I laughed nervously for a second.

"Oh, me, too." Tomoko said. "C-can you take me home? It's not that far from here."

"S-sure, I'll be happy, too." I then grabbed my red umbrella since it was still raining and I took Tomoko home. We were at my apartment for only about thirty minutes when I looked at my watch while we were walking. Tomoko was still blushing while we were walking though. I would say something to her or apologize to her, but I'm worried I could make things worse. We were close at her house, which was also a two story building. She said she could make it from here since we about a couple of blocks from her house. The rain was also dying down, too.

"Good-bye, Russ." She said to me. "I-I had a lot of fun with you, today." She then left with a smile. That was a sign that I was making progress to Tomoko Kuroki happy.


	6. Chapter 6: I'll Boost My Self-Qualities

**Chapter 6 Since I'm Not Popular, I'll Boost My Qualites**

Yesterday was the first moment I had a guy be that kind to me. Besides, I may get myself a guy this time! Russ even let me get over to his apartment yesterday. I honestly thought I was going to get a guy to confess to me, but I just found out that Russ was going through the same problem as I was. Except he doesn't care about being popular, he cares about just finding what is important in his life. Although, as he was going through his problems, I was undergoing my problems as well. Though, he held my hand, walked me home, and cares about me deeply.

Anyways, that was the only good day, I had this week. A few days after that charming day with Russ. I was reading an article on the internet about sexual dreams. The article mentioned about how laying down in a slouched position while sleeping face down can improve the chance of having a sexual dream. The weird thing is I didn't have a dream only terrible dreams. The dreams was about having creepy, crawly bugs all over the place! Oh god, I was drenched in sweat! Except one, it was about me and Russ. We were just sitting together. I don't know why. In class, I had the sexual dream. Why I'll never know. Not only I scared the teacher during the quiz, but I creeped out Russ as well. That was a total fail that week. I just hope he doesn't find out how perverted I am.

I then started to think why on earth why was I not popular yet during one night while I was watching TV before the weekend was over. After all, I had made a new friend in class and it has been three whole months. No, I mustn't give up just yet!

"So," said the male protagonist on the show I was watching. "you're an alien and you come to take over earth?"

"Yes." The female expressionless character said. That character was pretty attractive since she showed no expression. So I decided to show absolutely no emotion to see how attractive guys will see me. The next morning was my first process of being a hot expressionless character I was by eating my rice as quiet as possible.

"Hey," Tomoki said "what happened to my sports drink. It was in the freezer."

"I drank it." I said in a monotone voice.

"So apologize, now." He said.

"I'm sorry."

"No, your not." He said.

"I am." After I said that, he then used his fingers and started grabbing my head. That had angered me. Yet, while I was on my way to school, I had thought and spoke to myself saying, _"I am a silent, cool and cute girl"_ the whole way. Throughout the day, I did nothing except be quiet the whole day. Russ asked me why I was so quiet the whole day, but I still ignored him. During my lunch break, I was thinking to myself if I was doing a good job being an emotionless character. _"Being so quiet and expressionless is harder than I thought,"_ I thought to myself _"putting that aside I make a perfect emotionless character. But it is natural for someone silent to be alone, there is nothing special about that." _I started to cry just even thinking about it.

"Hey, Tomoko," Russ said "do you wanna get some coffee this afternoon with me. Besides, your not talking that much." He then laughed. Finally, time to show off how cute I could be as an expressionless character!

"Sure." I said quietly.

"A-alright, let's meet up this afternoon." I could tell he was startled by how cute I was! After school, we then went to the coffee shop afterwards. He said he would pay for me once we got inside.

"I would like a small Carmel Cappuccino." Russ said. "What about you, Tomoko?" I looked at the menu and tapped at the cappuccino selection.

"What size though, ma'am?" The male worker said. Then I started to feel a bit scared because if I tap at what size I want that would be considered rude and disrespectful. Although, I looked at the menu wondered what is G. Then it hit me.

"Giant." I said to her.

"Oh, you mean 'Grande', coming right up you two." He said.

My cheeks then started to turn bright red. Well, it's not a big deal, I mean everyone makes mistakes, right?! A few seconds later, Russ got his Carmel Cappuccino and I got a giant cup of coffee.

"Are you going to drink all of that Tomoko?" Russ said to me. "That is pretty huge." I responded to a slight nod. Then I decided to get some compliments to make the coffee even better. Sadly, I spilled a bunch of honey in my drink. When I got back over where me and Russ were sitting, my cappuccino tasted like crap that a bear could drink this if it wanted to!

"_Screw this, I'm out of here!" _I thought. But I fell out of my chair and spilled my coffee all over the floor with a loud thud when I fell face forward on the hard wooden floor.

"Tomoko!" Russ screamed helping me up. The male worker helped me as well he asked if I was ok. Although, I was starting to have tears in my eyes due to falling hard. Russ agreed to help me home after he got me up. Before the night was over, the show where I got the whole expressionless idea had this,

"I like you as you are now, someone who laugh and cries like a human being." The male protagonist said. Wow, screw off dude. The next day I overheard about those freaky girls talk about getting their pictures taken with their friends. They talked about how cute they were, so I decided to try to find some friends to go with me. My first choice was my close friend, Yuu, but she said no sadly. Next, I tried to make my brother go with me, but he said no as well. That was when I was out of options. Except for one. I still had his number and decided to call him.

"Hey, Russ," I said.

"Oh, hey, Tomoko," Russ said "I was just fixing some dinner."

"U-um, can I ask a question?" I said.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Um-m, D-do y-you want to go with me to take some pictures with me?" I said.

"What?" Russ said as I heard a frying pan hit the floor.

"Are you ok? I heard something fall on the floor!" I said startled.

"Oh, it's ok. I'm fine." He said. "Anyway, I don't look to good when I take photos. I mean I'm not really that good looking."

"Oh, I understand." I said in a sad tone. I was about to turn off the phone until Russ spoke again.

"But," He said. "I don't mind hanging out with you sometime this weekend and maybe we can take some pictures together."

"You will? Ok, great! Thanks!" I said in a joyful tune. "Let's meet up on Saturday. I'll meet you at the park."

"Sure." Russ said.

On Saturday, I was in the clothes when I met Yuu. Russ was wearing also wearing the same clothes he had on when we met Yuu.

"So," Russ said when we were standing near the bench "are we ready?"

"Y-yes." I said as we started walking. "So, what do you think of Yuu?"

"She is really pretty, I mean, I bet a lot of guys like her." Russ said

"She is pretty hot isn't she?" I said randomly.

"Huh?" Russ exclaimed "What did you say?"

"Um, nothing." I said trying to make him forget what I said about Yuu.

A few minutes later we were at the arcade where we went inside and saw where we were going to take our pictures at, the purikura. It was bright purple and had a beautiful brunette on the side of it. Russ was a bit startled by the look of it.

"Uh, Tomoko." Russ said. "We're going to take pictures in that?"

"Yes." I said laughing.

"Fine," Russ grunted "let's go." We walked inside the machine to get ready to take our pictures. I could tell Russ was scared as I was.

"Are you sure we should do this, Tomoko? I'm don't feel too good about this."

"O-of course," I said "things will be alright!" I think. It took about 400 yen to start the machine. That's expensive. Then the machine started to speak.

"Now, we will begin to take pictures." The woman on the screen in front of us said. "Let's start by taking some cute poses!"

"Cute poses?" We both screamed.

"Can I get out now?" Russ said shaking. Although, it started counting down from five. I was scared as he was.

"Just do something!" I said. As I said that, I just made a peace sign just barely. I noticed Russ put bunny ears behind my head.

"Russ!" I said.

"Sorry, I didn't know what to do." This is pretty weird, but it beats being alone. Although, taking a picture with a boy who is my friend. God, I don't know what to make of this.

"That turned out pretty cute!" The woman said. "Now, try puckering up a little."

"P-pucker up?" We exclaimed

"God, I'm sorry, Tomoko." Russ said. "I don't want to this, but forgive me. They said 'pucker up' anyways."

"Huh?" I asked being weirded out. Russ then kissed me on the cheek. That was my first kiss from a guy. Was it intentional? Or did he just have to do it?

"R-russ!" I said. "W-why d-did you do that?"

"I'm sorry," Russ said in a scared tone. "I thought that's what it meant. You didn't like that did you?"

Are you kidding? I loved it! My first kiss from a guy. Oh my god! I mean it was on the cheek, but hey. But I decided to play it cool.

"Um, yeah, I mean! It's ok, you just did it for the picture." I laughed nervously afterwards. I was then blushing bright red.

"Thanks." Russ said. He was blushing bright red, too. I mean I got my first kiss ever! But he did by accident. We continued to take pictures as we still had to take random poses. The last pose was a full body shot. Me and Russ decided to put one arm on our shoulder in the final pose. I feel more comfortable around him like he is going to be there for me regardless if I am popular or not. But the question still roamed in my head like scorpions putting poison in their victims with each sting. Why did Russ want to hang out with me in the first place? I know he feels like a loser more than I am, but why does he want to be my friend that much. Is he trying to tell me something? Before we left, me and Russ got our pictures and they looked decent. Not the best or the worse, just decent.

"Tomoko," Russ said "I look really weird. I mean I just don't like the way I look in the pictures. But I had fun today." He then laughed afterwards.

"Yeah, me too." I smiled.

"But can you please throw those away?"

"Why?"

"I just look weird, but you look really cute." Russ said. I then again blushed by how he said I looked cute. "I mean you look nice, its just looks so weird when I take pictures. Like I said, I don't like to look at myself that much."

"Alright, fine, you win." I said.

"I'm going to head home, now, Tomoko." Russ said. "I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye, Russ!" I said. Before he left the arcade, he came back to me.

"Um," Russ said while blushing. What could be up with him? "Tomoko, you not mad about 'you know what' right? I mean I was really confused."

"Oh," I said while blushing. "N-no, we all make mistakes." We both just looked at each other's own blush.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go." Russ said leaving the arcade. "I'll see you Monday, Tomoko."

"Bye," I was still blushing. "Russ."

When I went home, I threw away all those pictures away. Except for one special picture that I liked.


	7. Extra 1

**Hello, Fanfictioners! **It's Russ here!

I just want to say 'Thank you so much!' and 'Muchas Gracias' to all my friends and fans who liked this story so far. So, the next two chapters will be a two part special over the fireworks episode right before Summer break. The chapters will be done asap, but not today and maybe not tomorrow since I am trying to get a computer fixed that broke down for no reason. But the two part special will be done sometime NO LATER THAN WEDNESDAY! I guarantee that people will like these two chapters aka the two part special with a passion.

In the meantime, I want to hear the viewers aka YOU about how they feel about the story so far or their questions. So I will do a separate Q&A chapter about ANY questions regarding the anime, Watamote, or the story I created. I will be happy to accept any questions THAT WILL NOT GET ME BANNED OR IN TROUBLE. Yes, people can ask about Tomoko x Tomoki. Besides, it's about time where I dedicate my time to the viewers since I would have never gone that far in the story without people being so kind and honest about how I am doing a great job with the fanfiction and not to mention the great ideas I received for each chapter.

So put a comment or a question regarding the anime or my story below in the reviews. I will be happy to do ALL questions in the review. Even if there is just one crazy question, the show will still go on. The questions regarding the story have to be related to the first SIX chapters though.

But the Q&A will be AFTER the two chapters or possibly later down the road. Don't worry, this Q&A will be all about your questions! And thank you guys so much for liking this story and your support!


	8. Chapter 7: Fireworks in Japan Part I

**Chapter 7 Fireworks in Japan Part I: A Magical Night**

Ok, just for the record me kissing Tomoko Kuroki on the cheek was just an accident. I mean I didn't mean to do that on purpose, I thought it was for the picture. I bet I scared Tomoko to death, but we were blushing Saturday. Although, I had a lot of fun with her, but I felt kind of weird around her. Anyways, it was Monday and I was highly excited because I was just four days away from Summer Break. This wasn't just any Summer Break, this was my first Summer Break in a foreign country. I did pretty well for my grades, but the grading scale was beyond different here in Japan than it was in the United States.

Right before class had even begun, I noticed one remarkable thing in Tomoko. She had gotten a lot prettier. No seriously, I don't think I mentioned this before, but she usually had bags under her eyes. But today they were gone, and she looked beautiful. I honestly thought she wore make up today.

"Tomoko, you look beautiful today." I said. Wait, why did I say that? And why was I blushing after I said that?

"Oh, thank you, Russ." She said smiling in a normal manner. She didn't freak out like we did Saturday. "I'll be right back, I got to use the bathroom." I then face palmed myself since I failed in talking to her.

"Hey, are you guys going to the fireworks show this Friday?" I heard a boy with glasses said in a group.

"Yeah," An excited red haired girl, "but let's do some karaoke before it starts, we will have plenty of time before it starts late Friday." A fireworks show? I might want to go see that. But who will I see it with? I can't just go alone. I think…. I think I want to go with Tomoko to the Fireworks show. But will she say yes? I still have all the time in the world as the Fireworks show was only four days away.

The next day in class I had a perfect opportunity to ask her in class. With the lecture over idioms going on in English, I decided to write her a note saying 'Do you want to go to see the Fireworks with me?" and I put a dash with my name on it. But there was a 'tiny' problem. There was ants crawling all over her.

"Um, Tomoko?" I whispered to her before I gave her the letter. "You have an ant on you." Tomoko then looked at herself and shook her head after seeing no ant being on her arms. Although, that was the point where I messed up on asking her to go to the fireworks with me. Yet, there was still time. Sadly, I procrastinated and Friday had already came, but it was the afternoon after school. Although, Tomoko left the classroom, so I tried to find out where she was going. Stalker move, yes, but super effective in times like these. It took about a whopping fifteen minutes to find her since I looked on the first two floors only to find Tomoko talking on the phone near the library in a very loud voice for reasons unknown. I couldn't help, but to eavesdrop on her conversation when I was near the corner in the hallway near the Library.

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone. "Yeah, I am in school. What? You can't make it to the fireworks tonight?" Who was she talking to? Was it Yuu? A new friend she made? A guy? Wait, what? Besides that I think Tomoko was starting to grow out of her space. "That sucks! I was really hoping to go to the fireworks with you. Well, I'll just catch up with you later then." It sounds like it was Yuu. But now was my chance. So I started walking, acting natural, and then I bump into her by accident.

"Hey, Tomoko." I said in a cool manner.

"Hey, Russ." She said smiling.

"C-can I ask something?" I said.

"Um, sure." Why was I nervous around her? It's not like a date really. I just really want to hang out with her.

"Ca-Can.." Come on, Russ, it's only Tomoko. You can do it. "Can we go see the fireworks together." After that not only my cheeks turned red, so did hers. She was startled as much as I was. I hope she doesn't take it the wrong way and reject me like every other girl.

"Y-yes." She replied while rubbing her hands. "I-I would love that so much."

"Great," I said "so when should we meet up?"

"Follow me, I know of a place where we can get a great view of the town and the fireworks." As we left the school building, Tomoko grabbed my hand and took me to a hotel near the back of the school. We went inside and headed upstairs beyond the resident floor and up to the roof.

"Cool," She said as we were on the roof as she let go of my hand. Why was she even holding my hand in the first place anyways? "It's still the same as we left it. It's still dirty, but we can manage."

"Who was the 'we' who left the roof like this?" I wondered.

"Me and Yuu." She was near the edge of the roof where the sunset was just in our sights. "We always went up here while we were in middle school." Just bringing up Yuu kind of reminded of another important question to ask Tomoko regarding Yuu.

"Um, Tomoko." I said. "What do you think of Yuu?"

Tomoko then said, "Like how?"

"I mean as a person, or how pretty they are?"

Tomoko then gave me a weird smirk. "Can you keep a secret? You are a really reliable person to me."

"Yeah?" I said as she started to walk toward me and being very close to me grabbing my buttoned up white shirt I wore to school.

"Yuu, is a really pretty one, but.." She then paused. "She turns me on hard."

"T-tomoko?" I said startled.

"I wonder about what kind of panties she wears all the time." She then gave a chuckle. I didn't even know how to respond by what she just said. But I had to take action instead of being quiet. No to mention, I felt kind of weird when Tomoko was that close to me.

"Tomoko, I understand your passion for Yuu, but since you are a girl I suggest that, I don't think it would be a good idea. Yuu is beautiful, but I wouldn't think of her like that."

"So, you don't think she is pretty hot?" Ok now she just made things a bit creepy.

"Tomoko! Stop!" I said blushing. "Can you let go of me now? I want to spend time with you."

"Fine" Tomoko said. To be honest, we started to chat right before the fireworks started and I could tell she was getting out of her comfort zone just by the way she was talking. Besides, she asked a lot of people at school to go to the fireworks with them. Yet, they were all busy. I like spending time with Tomoko. I mean we had our 'special' moments. But I feel great. We sat near the edge of the roof.

"Tomoko," I said "I had a lot of fun in Japan ever since I started high school in Japan was to you."

"Really?" Tomoko reacted. "It's only the beginning you know?"

"I know, but I'm just glad to be up here with you."

"Thanks, Russ." Again, we were both blushing. I noticed how Tomoko had started to become prettier and cuter not only when she is blushing, but when she in not blushing. Nightfall had now come around and thus the fireworks were beginning.

"I'm so excited!" I exclaimed to Tomoko.

"The fireworks look great around here every year." She said to me. "Last year, I went with Yuu."

It seemed to me that we were the only ones up here. So…..

"Hey, Tomoko. Sorry about earlier." I said to her.

"Oh, you mean about 'Yuu'?" She said. "Right, I got carried away. I tend to do that often."

"It's ok, Tomoko." I said smiling. We were watching the fireworks, but one of the weirdest things happened to me. You are not going to believe this either.

Our hands were touching. I don't even know how.

"I'm sorry." We both said while blushing. We were still blushing. I decided to move over to her a bit more being close to her. Wait, why am I doing this?

"Um, Tomoko." We were both bright red when we were close. "I want to say you look nice."

"O-oh, thank you." She said. "I liked the way you kissed me on the cheek the other day, too. I mean…." WHAT? We were both kind of startled by what I just heard!

"Um, Tomoko." I said. "This feels right."

"Your right, it does, Russ." She said while smiling. Then our hands had touched. None of us flipped out like we normally did. But I kind of liked it. Please, tell me I'm not doing what I think I'm doing.

"Tomoko, you are a wonderful girl." I said.

"You are a wonderful guy." She said to me. We were both smiling and blushing this time.

"Um, Tomoko…" I said to her. "I don't know how to put this, but….."

"Yes, Russ?"

"I….."

To be Continued….FROM TOMOKO"S POV!


	9. Chapter 8: Fireworks in Japan Part II

**Chapter 8 Fireworks in Japan Part II: Since I'm Not Popular, I'll Go Have A Magical Night **

Me and Russ were on the roof while the fireworks had went on. The weirdest thing happened while we were up there. We had started touching our hands. It was weird, but our cheeks started blushing. Then he started to move a bit closer to me.

"Tomoko," He said to me after he got closer to me. "you look really beautiful right now." I was kind of startled because this seems like the games I have been playing for the past couple of days, which made me prettier in the first place.

"O-oh," I said blushing. "T-thank you." After about two minutes while we were watching the fireworks, he then held my hand. He is holding my hand! YES! This is definitely the time to show how experienced I am in these games!

"Tomoko," Russ said to me "I…." It seems that he is trying to tell me something. He then put his arms around my waist. "Tomoko, I think you are an amazing girl and I'm so happy that I met someone like you. You want to be popular, but truly popularity is not what high school is all about. Being yourself is all that matters and being kind to others matter the most. You're a good friend and, honestly, you're not like the other mean girls where I was from in the U.S. You are beautiful, Tomoko Kuroki." Now was my chance.

"Thank you, Russ." I said to him as I put my arms around his shoulders.

"What are you doing, Tomoko?" Russ said in a scared tone.

"I don't know." After I said that, I gave him a passionate kiss. The kiss was wonderful. No, my first kiss was wonderful. This was my first kiss ever and it felt great. I didn't even know I could kiss so well. To be honest, I never kissed anyone up to this point nor would a guy kiss me. Being a loser sucked. But now, I have Russ. I kissed him and I liked it. It felt like fireworks had went off in my entire body when my lips touched his. But there was one problem. His eyes were open the whole entire time. Just by how he looked, I could tell that he was shocked by what happened. Heck, he was blushing for crying out loud.

"I'm sorry!" I said blushing as well. "I just got carried away in the moment."

"I-it's ok, Tomoko." Russ said nervously. "I was just…Um. I liked it I guess. I mean…. It was just sudden. Besides, the kiss was… good. Well, I mean this is the first time we dated." Did he say date!? YES! "I mean, the first time I saw fireworks with a girl alone like that. We should just be friends."

"O-of course," I said. "Now, do you want to watch the rest of the fireworks?"

"Sure." We both sat back down together watching the rest of the fireworks. Don't worry, we did not hold hands again. But tonight was fun regardless of the moment we just had. Russ seemed to like it, too. Russ likes me for who I am anyways regardless if I like Yuu or how popular I wanted to be. But when he said popularity didn't matter, and being myself did matter that made me feel better about myself.

"Tomoko, I really want to spend Summer Break hanging out with you. Is that ok?" Russ said to me.

"I would love that." I said smiling. That was a sign that Summer was going to turn out good for me.

Sorry about how short this chapter was. I ran out of time and I needed to get this done asap. Today was the day to meet my grandma and I was stoked about it! I tried guys. Although, I did finish the two parter with a great ending for you guys with Tomoko about to feel good about herself since we finally have someone who likes her for who she is. Right now, I am going to take a small break from creating the story right now in which will probably get me better ideas for the story. In the meantime, put your questions below so I can create Q&A (Questions and Answers) for my awesome fanfictioners. Again, sorry about how short and possibly terrible this chapter is. I will continue to write the story before the week is over. To those who like and read this story, you rock!


	10. Chapter 9: Summer Break With Tomoko

**Chapter 9 Summer Break with Tomoko **

The fireworks with Tomoko was amazing except that what Tomoko did was completely unexpected. The kiss, I can't believe I am saying this, but I kind of liked it. Sure, it wasn't Yuu or the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, but it felt right when it was Tomoko who gave me a kiss like that. Putting that aside, Summer break was already here and I was completely excited about it. Although, after that astounding night of fireworks, I decided to make a list of what to do for the Summer, or should I say, my first Summer in a foreign country. My first goal was to get a part time job in which would allow me to help pay for the rent of where I was at. That way I would stop letting my mom take a percentage out of her paycheck to her rent, so I can pay for it instead of her. My second goal was to spend much time with Tomoko Kuroki as I can. Don't judge me! Finally, my third goal was to hit the books a bit, not too much since I am a freshman. Why you ask? I learned while I was in Japan about the "entrance exams" to see which college you can get into a university. A lot of pressure is on you when you take this "entrance exam" because if you fail, you have to wait a whole year again. That blows the ACT and SAT in America out of proportion if you ask me. Anyway, it was the second day of summer vacation and I just finished making my list. By the time I was done, it was late. Then I decided to call Tomoko to see if she is doing anything this Sumer.

"Hey, Tomoko." I said to her as she picked up the phone. I know it was kind of weird to call her after what went down Friday, but I was just going to ask what is she going to do for Summer break.

"O-oh, hey, Russ." She said in a relaxed tone. "What's up?"

"N-nothing." I said. Wait, why did I stutter? "I was just wondering if you are doing anything for this Summer?"

"To be honest," She sighed. "N-no, not really."

"Well, c-can I come over tomorrow? I want to see your house." I said to her.

"W-why? What will we d-do together? We're not do anything bad r-right?"

"No way, I just want to hang out. Get to know you better. Besides, I haven't seen Tomoki in a while actually. How is he? I know he doesn't remember, but it couldn't help but to ask."

"Oh, he is doing good. He just got out of school, too. He has been busy though."

"So, you think it will be ok for me to come over?"

"Well, I need to ask my mom first. I'll tell you tomorrow as early as I can, ok?"

"Alright, thanks, Tomoko. I appreciate it. I'll be happy to see you again if that does happen."

"Goodbye, Russ." I then hung up. As I was laying in my bed looking at the stars in the dark in my apartment, I was really hoping to have a decent summber break compared to all the other summer breaks I had in the U.S. To be honest, this summer was going to turn out good for once. Getting a part time job, going to the library, and spending much time with Tomoko as much as I can, are all my goals huh?

The next morning, I got up early around 8:00 because my phone vibrating. It was a text from Tomoko. It said, 'My mom said, 'Yes', you can come over at noon.' Then I replied, 'Alright, I'll see you then.' Thus, my summer vacation began. When I picked out my clothes, I chose a white buttoned down shirt with blue jeans and headed off to Tomoko's house. On my way to her house, I was wondering what her mother was going to be like. I arrived at her house ten minutes later then I knocked on the door. The door was opened by Tomoko's mother.

"Hello," she said. "who are you?" Tomoko's mother looked really pretty. She had a short light purple shirt with khaki pants.

"I am Russ. Russ Williams." I said in a nervous tone. "Is Tomoko home?"

"Oh, you must be the one who wanted to hang out with Tomoko, right? Tomoko is very excited to see you."

"Y-yes, mam, I am. I didn't know about that. May I come in?"

"Of course, please." Before I came in, I took my shoes off because that is how I normally enter a person or a friend's house. The inside of the house was designed really well. The kitchen looked like I was looking at a royal palace compared to mine. The counter top near the small kitchen was also near the living room.

"So, Mrs. Kuroki? Where is Tomoko?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I think she is upstairs."

"Do you mind if I go upstairs and see her?"

"Sure." I then thanked her and went up the stairs.

"One more thing, Russ." She then told me before I went upstairs, "Don't do anything crazy."

"Yes, Mrs. Kuroki."

Then she said in a serious tone, "I mean it."

"O-ok." I said becoming very scared as I walked up the stairs. I then went to Tomoko's room which was on the left. The room on the right must have been Tomoki's room. So, I open the doors to Tomoko's room. When I entered, I saw Tomoko playing on her game. Tomoko was dressed in red shorts with a brown and green sleeved shirt with the work "spark" on it.

"Hey, Tomoko."

"Oh," She then said getting off the game. "h-hey, Russ. How are you?"

"Good, how has your first few days of summer been?" I said crossing my arms.

"It's ok, I guess. I just did nothing so far."

"Same here. Do you mind if I sit in your computer chair?"

"Sure," She said sitting on her bed as I sat in her computer chair. She had a nice room, but it was small like any ordinary room. She had a small bed near the window with also a good view of the town. She had a shelf that held her computer and across where I was sitting she had a plasma screen TV. Also, she had a long mirror in the room near the exit of her room. "what do you plan on doing, Russ?"

"I want to find me a part time job, go to the library a little bit, and spend as much time with you before summer ends."

"You want to spend time with me?"

"Of course, I don't want you to be alone anyways." I then laughed.

"W-well, thanks." It does feel awkward to be in a girl's room when it is just the two of you. Tomoko is my friend though.

"So, what kind of games do you like?" Tomoko asked me. She was blushing while she said that.

"I-I kind of like RPGs, Shooting, and Action games." I replied. "What about you?"

"M-me?" She said shyly. "I like some d-dating sim g-g-ames."

"I used to play those to be honest."

"You do?!" She shouted

"I only played a couple of theme my whole entire life. Although, the names of those games are much rather vague to me. I don't play those anymore."

"How about the name of those games you like?" I then thought to myself when she asked me a good question then I gave her a response.

"For an RPG, I had played a bunch of _Final Fantasy _games. I love those games!"

"I think I might have heard about those games before."

"Have you heard of _Final Fantasy VII_? That is a highly recognizable game. Almost everybody around the world heard about this game because _Final Fantasy VII_ is the best in existence, but I don't have the game."

"How have you heard of _Final Fantasy_ then?"

"I have the game _Final Fantasy IX_. That is a really good game, not to mention it has one of the best character development I have ever seen in any JRPG every."

"You seem to know about a lot, Russ." She said being really confused.

"I'm sorry, I said too much." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"How about you tell me where you came from or what was it like."

"Well, originally, I was born and raised in Rockford, Illinois. It was pretty tough living down there since all the kids I dealt with were tough compared to me. I wasn't that strong or cool. Heck, I really didn't have that much friends neither until I met two friends who I thought were gonna be my life long friends. Alex and Josh. We met in six grade when the three of us took band together."

"You took band? What instrument?"

"Well, I played the trombone. Originally, I wanted to play the trumpet, but a lot of people wanted to play the trumpet. So I was stuck with the trombone. I only played it a couple of months because two months later I found out that I was moving."

"How did your friends take it?"

"Well," I said in a sad tone "they were really disappointed when they found out I was moving. They were going to miss me as much as I would miss them. I was moving to a town called Greenfield, Tennessee. Yet, I didn't like that town too much because I was more of a loner there than I was in Illinois. Then my parents got divorced, finally. Then me and my mom moved to here, then I met you. To be honest, I'm glad I got to meet you once I came here, Tomoko."

"I'm glad I met you, too, Russ. I didn't think I wasn't going to make any friends at the start of the year." Tomoko smiled at me. Then while I looked at her computer, I noticed there was a picture. Not just any picture, THE picture.

"What the heck is that?" I exclaimed while pointing to the picture of me kissing Tomoko on the cheek when we took pictures together.

"I.. um, well, how can I?"

"Yeah, uh-huh." I nodded my head in disdain. "I told you to get rid of ALL the pictures, Tomoko Kuroki."

"Well, I liked this one the most, ok? I had a lot of fun, and…."

"And what, Tomoko?"

"I want to keep this for memories."

"Are you kidding? I look hideous!" I shouted.

"No, you look pretty handsome in this one. I mean… oh , crap!" Tomoko exclaimed.

"Wait, what?"

"Forget what I said! Just, c-can I still have this? Please?" Tomoko begged and pleaded while holding the tiny picture of me and Tomoko. Me and her were still blushing. But I had to say something to break the awkward silence.

"Ugh, fine, but keep it hidden, ok?" I demanded while I was still blushing.

"Ok, I promise." Tomoko responded. I noticed that it was sunset and I needed to get home.

"Tomoko, I'm sorry I need to get home."

"Oh," Tomoko frowned. "well, do you need anything before you go?"

"I already got what I needed from you anyways for today." I smiled.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I got to spend my day with you, Tomoko."

"O-oh, thanks." Tomoko blushed.

"Well, I'll see you next time." I said leaving her room.

"Bye."

I then headed down the stairs and spoke to Tomoko's mother and told her I was leaving.

"Mrs. Kuroki, I am leaving now. I had a great time with her, today."

"Oh, you did? You didn't do anything 'wrong' with my daughter did you?" She asked strangely.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, never mind." She suggested. "Come back soon."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kuroki for letting me come over, it was a pleasure meeting you as well." Then I left the Kuroki household and while on the way I had met Tomoki on the way back to my apartment. We were near Ox park and Tomoki basically had the same thing I was wearing except he had dark pants.

"Hey, Tomoki." I said to him.

"Oh, hey, who are you?" Tomoki seemed startled

"I'm Russ, your sister's friend."

"You know Tomoko? Oh, you had saved my sister once, right?"  
"Yeah," I smiled "I'm glad you remember. I hung out with your sister today."

"You did? What for?"

"I just hanged out with just to get to know her better. She is a good friend."

"You think so?" Tomoki seemed surprised.

"Yeah, she was my first friend I met this year anyways."

"Well, I'm glad that Tomoko has an actual friend."

"I'm going to go home now. It was nice meeting you, Tomoki." Then I walked past him and towards my apartment.

"Hey," Tomoki yelled at me "thanks for saving my sister that day."

"Anytime, for Tomoko." I smiled at Tomoki. "I hope we see each other again soon." Thus ending an astounding day in my summer vacation and it was far from over.

**Hey, guys and fanfictioners. I'm glad to be back up and running once again on Fanfiction. I just want to let you know that I will be happy to do the Q&A on July 23 (This Wednesday), so get your questions in asap. If you, don't know what questions to ask, go back to the Extra 1. Again, I will be happy to answer any questions regarding the anime or the story here. I am glad to be back on Fanfiction and you guys rock!**

.


	11. Q&A

**Hello, everyone!** Russ here! And it's time to do my Q&A for my story right now. I'm doing this for fun related services and give the fans what they want. Also, I just want to thank everyone who favorited and followed this story. And I want to thank everyone for helping me get over 1,100 views. You guys are awesome! And I didn't think I was going to do that well. Moving on, I need to establish some rules for the Q&A just to push it out of the way.

**Rules**

Everyone will respect people's questions no matter how silly or awkward they are.

This is Fanfiction, people. It's basically what you create and which is why I am doing this in the first place.

No disrespect towards the people who placed their questions in this Q&A.

Seriously, if you don't like the story or the people, just get out of here. I don't tolerate disrespectful noobs.

The questions MUST BE RELATED TO THE ANIME OR THE STORY.

This says it all.

Now, just for the record this is going to be a short Q&A. So, this will not take long at all. Let's get started shall we?

Why doesn't Russ think Tomoko is a lesbian?

_adollarinmypocket_

Well, to be honest, Tomoko does have a giant lust for Yuu and show that she is, I don't know if this is the right word, interested in the sight of a girl's panties. But Russ just puts that aside to help Tomoko be better about herself. Although, by now, he should know regarding the fireworks night. Overall, Russ just doesn't care.

Russ seemed pretty against Tomoko x Yuu, so is he homophobic?

_adollarinmypocket_

Well, no. Last time, I checked is that he kind of liked the kiss from Tomoko during the fireworks. Also, Russ thought that Tomoko liking Yuu, or having a lust for her I should say, would intervene with the friendship they have already. Imagine if Tomoko told Yuu, 'I love you', in the anime. Yeah, I'm gonna get hate mail for that. Moving on!

What about Tomoki, ok even in the anime it is made evident that he is a sis-con, but he represses it, if you actually analyze the situation objectively, how will he react since he is in love with Tomoko?

_adollarinmypocket_

Excellent question. While I was on bit of a break and creating the next chapter. I did a bit of research on Tomoki. Everytime when Tomoko asks for advice or even speaks to him, Tomoki gets really aggravated at her both in the anime and the manga. Then came to my mind that Tomoki is one of THE WORST SUPPORTING CHARACTERS I have ever seen. But just barely since he used to well acquainted with her. Tomoki even wrote an essay about how great his 'older sister' was when he was younger. So he isn't the worst. If I had a top ten list he would be barely #10 or not even make the list at all as an #11. Going back to the question, I honestly haven't put that much thought into that. That would be a perfect idea to put Tomoki's reaction to Tomoko actually getting a boyfriend. Then again, he didn't say anything when his friends said Tomoko looked ugly. I'm gonna have to put some thought into this idea. Thanks bro! I just got more ideas!

Will you continue your story beyond the anime series?

_Necronius_

Another good question. To be honest, I honestly haven't thought I would do good up to this point right now. But for right now, I am going through a lot since I have no job right now and College is around the corner and textbooks are kind of hard to get right now and I'm a bit of a loser myself right now. I started this story to relieve a bit of my stress off. Again, I thank everyone who liked, favorited, and followed this story. I didn't expect that many people to like it that much. But I will think about it and update it AFTER I am finished with the story.

Will you ever make them have sex?

_adollarinmypocket_

Well, if I did it would be in a different story. But honestly, I am worried I may get myself banned for doing that. It is possible for me doing a story like that since other people have, but after looking at some M+ stories before I created this. Yeah, I don't know how they got away with it. If I do, It will be a new story with only one chapter because it could set the rating scale for the story that I'm working on now much higher and people are gonna be like, "Man, why you do this?" and cause a controversy.

How is Kii-chan going to react when she sees them?

_Necronius, EternalEsper995_

I'm not going to spoil anything just yet because the chapter is going to be released today because I am almost finished with it. I just need to put my finishing touches on the chapter. I think you guys are going to like this one because this is the one where there actually is a problem and it actually turns out a bit worse than it was in the anime. Keyword: BIT.

Again, I appreciate you guys' questions and the chapter will be posted sometime today. Thank you guys so much.


	12. Chapter 10: I Will Tell Lies

**Chapter 10 Since I'm Not Popular, I Will Tell Lies**

A few months had passed by, but summer vacation was still on as my mother told me something important one morning which stunned me while I was eating my breakfast.

"What did you say, mother?" I said shocked.

"I said your cousin, Kii-chan is coming over." Just her saying that tingles my own backbone! "She always comes over during the summer, Tomoko. So, clean up your room, ok?"

Kii-chan was my younger cousin who always enjoyed coming over and loved spending time with me there is just one problem. Last time, she came over during the summer I kind of got carried away on something.

"_What is your boyfriend like, Onee-chan?"_ Kii-chan said last year.

"_We met in middle school, but he is a lot older than me. Lately, all he wants to do is fool around, you know?"_

"_Really?"_Kii-chan said interested.

"_I always tell that boy that we can't do it until I'm in high school." _I said confidently.

"_Wow, Tomoko! You are so smart that guys like you!"_ Kii-chan said astonished. I knew my pride would soon come back to haunt me. Honestly, I wish I hadn't said that. I rushed to my room and looked at my stupid clothes let alone my pale skin. It was possible that I could have fooled the adorable Kii-chan who thinks of me as a role model is not in middle school. I got to change the way I look and fast! My first act was to talk to Yuu on how to be beautiful or how to be a high school bitch. She can show me the ropes.

"Hey, Yuu-chan? Are you busy right now?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I am on a train with my friends. I am going to the beach with them."

"Oh, really?" I said with tears in my eyes. "I'm kind of busy, too! I'll catch you later." That was pointless and going to the beach is nothing but people being perverts and showing off their skin! Relying on others in my opinion is a thorn in my side. Although, this is about the craziest idea I ever had. Then again, if I do this, there could be a lot of unbearable consequences. But I have no choice. So I decided to give him a call.

"Come on, pick up." I said while the phone was ringing.

"I'm right here you know?" Russ said. "I just got home from work." I forgot to mention that Russ started to get a part time job at the local store near called the "24" near the manga shop and WcDonalds.

"Well, I need a favor from you."

"Alright, shoot."

"I…." I was kind of scared at the idea. I mean just imagine how will he react by this.

"What, Tomoko? What's wrong?"

"I want you…" I gulped. "My cousin is coming over, and I want you to be my boyfriend!"

There was a very long pause after I even said my idea. "Um,Russ? Are you still there?" I then began to worry because I thought he died due to what I said.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?" Russ yelled into the phone.

"I just want you to be my boyfriend these next couple of days just until my cousin leaves."

"You want me to be your boyfriend just to impress your cousin?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but…"

"It is crazy, you idiot!" Russ interrupted me. "Who is your cousin anyways?"

"Kii-chan, she is a young middle schooler. I told her a bunch of stories about my life and I need your help."

"You mean lies? Tomoko, you shouldn't lie to a little girl like that."

"Can you please help me, your my last hope, and Yuu is gone right now. Please, Russ?" Russ sighed at my begging and pleading.

"You are so lucky that I am off for the next few days. Alright, but if things go overboard, you on you're on your own, Tomoko Kuroki."

"Thank you, Russ. If I were in person, I could kiss you right now!"

"W-whatever, just when is she coming?"

"She is coming sometime this afternoon."

"You blockhead, Tomoko."

"Russ, just help me, ok? You're my best friend."

"Tomoko, you're lucky you are my best friend. Alright, I'll be over in a little bit." It was about 10 am right now, so he would be over in an hour. I needed to get some new and fashionable clothes and fast. So, I went over to the Muramura Fashion Center in town and got me some new clothes. I got me some blue long socks with white stars on them, a pink skirt and a sleeve less light blue shirt.

"_Hmm," _I thought to myself _"I look good, but there is something missing to truly be this 'bitch'" _Then I had another wonderful idea, I then tried my hardest to get a revealing kiss mark on my arm. It worked! If I can get hickeys all over me, then surely I will impress Kii-chan! I continued to put kiss marks all over me, but they started to disappear quicker with each kiss that I implant on me.

"_It's not working!" _I thought again. _"Ever If I do get them on me, I can't get any on my neck."_

Then my mother came in, "I'm about to vacuum in here, Tomoko. Scoot the boot." Then I had a wonderful idea once again.

"Give me that! I'll do it myself!" I exclaimed. My mom then gave me a weird expression.

"O-ok?," My mom said as she left "also your friend, Russ is about to be here." That's when I knew when the pieces were in set. All I needed to do was use the vacuum on myself to make some marks and then I will be ready for Kii-chan. The vacuum worked perfectly to make the marks.

"Alright! It works!" I said in excitement. I continued to use the vacuum to good use on making it's mark. _"For a household appliance,"_ I thought to myself in confidence _"you make quite a bitch maker-" _I stopped talking because the vacuum was caught in my mouth. It literally started to take my own life away as with each try to get the vacuum out of my mouth took a lot of oxygen from my own lungs. I started to muffle tiny bits of screams into the vacuum. My life was flashing before my own eyes as I tried harder and harder to turn it off, but it was no use. I tried finding a button as fast as I could. I heard a scream, but my eyes were at the back of my head as I just gave up, then it suddenly turned off as Russ was holding me as I fell.

"What happened, Tomoko?!" Russ yelled "What are all of these marks on you doing here? And why on earth were you using the vacuum?"

"You saved my life." I said.

"Tomoko…" Russ said in a scared tone. My mother ran up the stairs to see what happened.

"What is going on here?!" She yelled.

"Mrs. Kuroki, i-it not what it looks like! I was just…." Russ said while he was still holding me.

"I know exactly what happened here!" My mom still yelled.

"Mrs. Kuroki, its not-"

"Did you use the vacuum on yourself? You're honestly doing stupid things as usual! Anyways, Kii-chan will be here any second. Get something long-sleeved on, now."

"Yes, mom."

"Russ, can you please step outside while she changes?"

"Yes, Mrs. Kuroki."

I had done what my mother said and got a long sleeved brown hoodie. I told Russ to come into the room now.

"Are you done with your hijinks yet, Tomoko? You had me worried sick about ten minutes ago!" Russ shouted.

"Will you calm down, Russ?" I exclaimed

"If you had died, I would never have let this go, you know?"

"Aww," I said while crossing my arms. "you care for me that much, boyfriend?"

"Tomoko, I just want to get this over and done with."

"Whatever, honestly, I say I think you would enjoy this." Russ then started to blush.

"N-no, I wouldn't! I would never… um…"

"Well, let's just get ready, Kii-chan, will be here in a second."

"Alright, so what do you want me to do?"

"I would make you change your name, but we're not gonna go overboard."

"Oh, and what you're doing isn't?" Russ responded. I then flicked him in the head. "Ow!"

"Focus! Now, whatever I say you just agree with me, not everything though."

"Ok, let's just.. get this over and done with." Russ then held my hand. Kii-chan then came into my room and yelled, "Hello, Onee-chan!" Kii wore a small white blouse with blue jeans. She then got a look at Russ.

"You must be her boyfriend that she has been telling about, right?" She said with a smile.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you, Kii-chan."

"Thank you." She said nicely. "Um, Onee-chan? What are all those marks on you?"

"Oh, these?" I said. "They are all hickeys."

"From who?"

"From Russ." Russ then jumped by what I said.

"So you did do it with him before right?"

"D-d-d-did w-what?" Russ said startled

"You know what, Russ, we did it many times before." I said as I wrapped my arms around him. Then I whispered the word 'sex, and just agree, with me, ok?' Russ then just showed an expression that I thought meant he craped himself. Then he spoke.

"Um..um.. well," Russ said shaking. "Y-yea, we did it before." Russ then showed a blank face by what he just said.

"You two, actually did it before?" Kii said astonished.

"To be honest-" I interrupted by smacking the back of his head.

"We did it and it was pretty good, too!" I said in a positive tone.

"Oh," Kii-chan said shocked "can we all go to the library?"

"The library? Per-" I again interrupted Russ for getting excited about going to the library. I told Kii-chan about how much of a slacker my 'boyfriend' was. I remember Russ saying about how he wanted to go to the library and study. I needed to keep the stories I mentioned to Kii real.

"We would like to go to the library." I said. We then all headed to the library. Me and Russ held hands the whole entire time.

"I appreciate you both taking me to the library." Kii-chan said with a smile.

"Anytime for you," I said rubbing the back of my head. "you can't help it if you don't have any homework." Kii-chan then ran up in front of us.

"I would love to hear more stories about you and your boyfriend once we get home." Kii-chan said in excitement. We then entered in the library and told Kii-chan we would be waiting for Kii-chan until we were done. We both sat near the vending machines with a slight and exhausted sigh.

"Well, Tomoko," Russ said crossing his arms "have you had enough fun yet?" I could tell he was being sarcastic.

"Shut up, Russ." I said getting angry. "I just want Kii-chan to like me."

"Look at her, Tomoko."

"Can you start calling, Tomoko-chan? Your my boyfriend."

"Does it matter right now? Besides, hitting me in the back of the head and telling a young girl that we 'supposedly' had sex before isn't going to impress her. Just be yourself and tell her the truth. She likes you a lot and she will understand."

"Russ, just stop, alright, it's only for a few more days."

"Tomoko, what you're doing isn't going to impress her. What if she tries to act like you?"

"What are you implying, Russ?" I said giving him a glare.

"I'm saying I don't want her to make the same mistakes you are doing right now. I like spending time with you, I really do, but I just don't think that lying to a girl is going to help you or become popular!"

"Excuse me? It's just bending the truth a little bit. You're acting like you have never lied before in your entire life and you're criticizing me for that."

"I'm giving you advice, Tomoko. And you're just treating me like total crap even though I have been supporting you this whole entire time."

"Like how?" Russ then just gave me a blank stare.

"I have been with you, haven't ratted you out yet, pretended to be your boyfriend, and most of all, SAVED YOUR LIFE FROM A VACUUM!"

"Oh, what, you were pretending to be my friend ever since we first met?"

"I wanted to be your friend ever since I first met you, Tomoko. Maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Just as Russ was about to speak, Kii-chan then showed up.

"Hey, guys, what's up? I am done picking my books for my homework. Everything alright?"

"It's ok, Kii-chan." Russ said. "Although, I got to go home, I just don't have enough time for this." He said that while looking at me. Then he walked out of the library.

"SCREW YOU, RUSS." I said while my teeth was grinding and my fist was clenched. Both Kii-chan and Russ were shocked by what I just said. But I didn't care, I couldn't believe that Russ just bailed like that. What a fool.

It was late and I was helping Kii-chan with her summer homework and I just laying in the bed in my own world after what just happened at the library today.

"Onee-chan? Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I said in a monotone voice. "I'm just a bit tired."

"Did something bad happen between you two? You said screw you to him."

"We just got into another argument." I lied. That was the first argument we ever had and it felt bad. Just plain out terrible. I need to apologize to him. So I decided to give him a call before the night was over.

"Hey, Russ." I said in a guilty tone.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"Look, I'm sorry about how I acted today and what I said. And maybe you're right. I may be going overboard on this."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I started to argue with you. Arguing isn't going to fix our problem. It will only make it worse."

"You're still gonna help me right?"

I heard a slight sigh from Russ. "Yes, we are friends after all, right?"

"I'm sorry." I said on the phone in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, too."

"Hey, Russ. I'm going to take Kii-chan to the Snacks & Groceries Tanaka Shop tomorrow afternoon, are you going to join us?"

"Sure, but after tomorrow I have to go back to work."

The next day, me, Kii-chan, and Russ went to the Tanaka shop to get Kii-chan something nice. Onee-chan constantly looked at both of us while we were in there. I decided to talk to her.

"You ok, Kii?" I asked her.

"Yeah, are you sure everything is ok with you and your boyfriend?"

"Of course," I said smiling things are ok. "do you want some Yummy Sticks?"

"um, sure." I could tell by the way she said that she was still uneasy from yesterday.

"Hey, guys, you know they play a card game here." I said trying to phase Kii-chan and Russ who was mesmerized by everything around him. I guided them into another room where there were kids who played the game I talked about.

"Hey, Tomoko." Russ said gazing at the ranking's system. "Who is the Queen?"

"This is last year's ranking system, the Queen is…" I was interrupted by the children who were playing the game and noticed me in shock and awe. "me." I said with a smirk. Russ and Kii-chan both had their jaws drop by the children who surrounded me.

"Queen, play me!" a young fan said.

"Let's see," I said looking at the young fan "are you ranked?"

"No, I just started!"

"Sorry, I don't play weaklings." There was a long pause, then a round of applause and cheers due to how I act like the Queen. Kii-chan and Russ still had their jaws drop and even looked at each other. "So, who is the strongest today?"

"The toughest here today is Yotchan." The young fan said to me.

"Alright, Yotchan!" I said pulling out my card deck. "You are going down! I challenge you!" I started to put on my black, fingerless gloves after I got my deck out. And so the battle was on!

My first card was my second strongest monster, The Grim Reaper, as I summoned him onto the field. Yotchan had played down some weird Golem creature I have never heard. My turn came again and I had a useless field card only for water monsters and I only had one water creature which was the Leviathan. I was about to be on the ropes as I thought I was going to finally lose. Until I had a certain 'trick' up my sleeve. I closed my eyes, put my right arm down waiting for the card to slide down, and quickly replaced it with the card on the top of my deck. That card was none other than my powerful Death Mugger which instant killed any monster that had a high defense. Thus, making me the winner.

"Haha! The Queen rules again!" I said in victory. People were cheering 'Queen! Queen! Queen!' all except for Russ and Kii-chan. All three of us had left the Tanaka Shop and walked back to my house as Kii-chan was about to go home. I got her a bag of Yummy sticks, too.

"So, Kii-chan, did I look cool back there or what? I wanted to show off for you anyways." As I said that, Kii-chan had a smile on her face, while I kind of ticked someone off.

"Since when the heck was cheating a cool thing, Tomoko?" Russ said standing in front of me. I didn't even know what to say because the cat was out of the bag now. "Yeah, Tomoko. Not only you lied to me, but to Kii-chan as well." What are you doing, Russ?! You're ruining everything!

"What is he talking about, Onee-chan?" Kii-chan said with a depressed tone. Russ then got on one knee and told her, "Look, Kii-chan. I'm not really her boyfriend. I'm her best friend. She just wants to impress yo-" I interrupted him by slapping him into the ground. I even heard an echo from the slap I caused. I didn't know what made me do that or why I did that. I was angry like a volcano erupting and burning a whole entire village.

"You completely suck!" I yelled. "You ruined everything to make me impress her! And just when things were about to get good, too!"

"What do you mean," He said while getting up. " 'things were about to get good'? Were you using her?"

"No, you idiot! I wanted her like me not think of me a loser!"

"No, you are the idiot! Did you really have to lie about all those things? Sex, love, and most of what I like the most? You hit me in the head just for saying I would love to go the library! Not to mention you cheated a little kid just for some dumb card game. Imagine if you played against Kii-chan and cheated to beat her. Oh, wait you did cheat twice as a matter of fact. This isn't the Tomoko Kuroki I know and love."

"Ok, so I cheated the card game, but tell me how did I cheat twice? You are not making any sense right now."

"You made up stories about your boyfriend, which you really don't have, second, you made up our sex life, which doesn't exist! And third, you lied to an innocent girl about how lazy and inconsiderable I am!"

"Stop it!" Kii-chan screamed. "Both of you! This is nonsense! You are both best friends and I don't care if you are a couple or not. Tomoko, Russ is right, lying and cheating didn't help you at all. But I still care about Onee-chan. You are so nice and kind to me as usual. Russ, you shouldn't even tell her off like that, she is your best friend regardless if she tells lies or not. It's your choice to do the immature way or the responsible way and you are choosing the immature way!" Kii-chan started to have tears in her eyes. "Both of you should care about each other no matter what!"

Russ then spoke to her. "Kii-chan, you are right, I'm sorry. She may have told you a bunch of lies, but there is one thing she was truly honest about."

"What?" Kii-chan started to wipe her tears away.

"I really do like Tomoko-chan." That caught my attention. "I realized that she went to great feats just to impress you. She is funny, kind, and sweet in her own way. No matter if she is nervous or not, I have to be there for her."

"Russ…" I said. "I'm sorry, you guys."

"Thank you both!" Kii-chan said feeling relieved. All things were settled and we took Kii-chan home. Sadly, Russ had to get home. So, I took Kii-chan back to my house and her mom took her home. There was a bit of moments where things got intense, but me, Russ and Kii had a wonderful time together. Before I was about to go to bed, I got a call from Russ.

"Hey, Tomoko."

"Hey, Russ." I said tired. "Thanks a lot for your help."

"You're welcome, I'm sorry for what I did."

"I'm sorry, too. But what you said back there, do you really like me?" There was a long pause and then an inhale and exhale breath.

"well, um…." I was waiting for his reply. "Wait a second! I remember what I was going to tell you. You owe me completely!"

"Can you at least tell me first?!"

"Only on one condition."

"What is it?"

"That you be my servant for a whole entire day." Just when he said that I honestly thought I literally died.

"WHATTTT?!" I screamed into the phone.

To Be Continued….


	13. Chapter 11: Summer's End

**Chapter 11 A Grand Finale To Summer's End **

"You want me to do what?" Tomoko yelled into the phone.

"You heard me, Tomoko." I said having a grin on my face. "I want you to be my servant until the rest of the summer is over."

"Woah, woah, WOAH! What on earth made you think of such an idea like that?"

"For starters, the crap you pulled for the last couple of days dragging me into your business like that."

"Well, it turned out well didn't it? There is no way you are treating me like crap, Russ!"

"Relax, I'm not going to treat you like dirt, ok? Besides, I would barely even call you over here until like the last couple of weeks during the summer. There will be a bit of rules and guidelines for you." I laughed on the phone.

"What kind of rules and guidelines? Am I going to wear a maid outfit?"

"No, that was the fourth rule. The first rule would be that ever time whenever you talk to me or hang out with me, you must call me 'master' unless I say you can call me by my name. Second, you have to do everything that I say. And finally, you can ask me three important requests that are emergency related."

"Are you serious? What makes you say I will do this then?" Tomoko seemed a bit angry.

"Because I have been helping you out, and I want a bit of 'fun' with you before Summer ends." I smirked.

"What kind of fun?"

"You will just have to see for yourself then, Tomoko Kuroki. If you say yes."

"What happens if I be your servant then?"

"I'll be happy to grant any of your desires, give you money, and power to take over the world!"

"Really?!" She seemed excited now.

"No, but I will pay you back more." I said smiling.

"Wow, you suck. Ugh, fine. Russ."

"Ah, ah, Tomoko Kuroki. You mean 'Master.'"

"Ugh, Master. When is the first time do you want to meet?"

"This Friday. I'll be off. Sadly, I'm going to get work on the weekends since the semester is about start back up. Only when the manager calls me in. At least, I'm going to get more studying done."

"Alright, 'Master', I'll see you, Friday."

"Bye, Tomoko." I then hung up the phone. "_Man, payback is so going to rock!"_ I thought to myself chuckling. The next couple of days I was working at the "24" local store and spent the rest of my spare time at the library to catch up on studying or at my home just relaxing or cooking. Usually, I got paid about $9.50 per hour which I thought was pretty good since it was my first part time job. Putting that aside, the next couple of days flew by and I texted Tomoko to come over at 1:00 because I requested her 'services'. Not like that if that's what you are thinking. I needed to get myself some clothes to look good for Tomoko. I had my gray buttoned shirt and blue jeans all fine after work so I decided to keep that on. Yes, I wear a lot of buttoned down shirts. Later, I heard the bell ring. It was none other than Tomoko. She was in her yellow hoodie and dark gray pants. I noticed she looked better than she usually did. For example, the bags in her eyes had disappeared and it looked like she had make up on.

"H-hey, T-Tomoko." I stuttered. "Y-you l-look g-great."

"Yeah, I decided to look good and get some rest for whatever torture you planned for me."

"I'm not going to torture you, Tomoko. Come on in." Tomoko then came into my house. This felt odd to me. I don't know why I was blushing.

"So, what first, Master?" Tomoko said.

"Hmm," I answered. "well, that is a start. I'm just glad you came over."

"You just wanted to hang out with me, Russ."

"You forgot, Master." I chuckled.

"I'm so sorry, Master, I just think you want to hang out with me because you like hanging out with me don't you?" She smirked.

"You know what?" I said while putting my arms around her waist. "I know my first order for you, Tomoko Kuroki."

"W-what?"

"We can start our sex life that you told Kii-chan about." Tomoko then felt a bit startled.

"W-why?"

"Because I want to see how it turns out. Besides, no one is here except us. It's just me and you." Both of us were blushing. I was just kidding but I don't know why I was blushing. Then I put my hand behind her head. "I honestly think it would be fun to be honest." Both of us started to heavily breathe.

"Really? So you do like me? Because-"

"Nah," I then let go of her "I was just kidding since you are my master." I then laughed.

"Wow, you suck!"

"What were you really hoping to do that?"

"Oh, what you didn't like that kiss I gave you during the fireworks?"

"N-no, I-I didn't!"

"Whatever!" Tomoko said as her arms were crossed.

"Besides, we can't do it. I'm only 16 and a year older than you."

"Yeah, um…" Tomoko then rubbed the back of her head. "about that." She then whispered something in my ear.

"WHAT?"

"Yupp, that's how some rules are to be honest."

"So, that means?" I said stepping back while blushing bright red.

"We can do it anytime we want to really." She was blushing bright red, too.

"NO WAY! I'm not doing it."

"Neither would I."

"T-then stop blushing! It's making me uncomfortable! That's an order."

"I can't you are blushing, too!"

Tomoko is really fun to be with, even though some things get out of hand like this moment. But there was a feeling inside me that I couldn't control.

"What do you want to do, Tomoko?" I asked her.

"What ever you want to do, Master." She still smirked.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"How about some water?"

"S-sure." She then sat down. What on earth did I just do? I was just messing around with Tomoko, so why was my heart pounding? I wasn't being real was I? I then got her some clean water from the kitchen sink. Then I sat down with her.

"Are you ready to go back to school?" I asked her.

"What kind of question is that?" Tomoko said while raising an eyebrow. She then laughed. "You are pretty weird, but that's what I like about you."

"Oh, and you are the perfectly normal one." I said sarcastically. "You are the most perfect girl I ever met."

"As a matter of fact," She said crossing her arms "I am you know? With my years of dating sim experience, I am a pro."

"Uh-huh, you sure are."

"So, that reminds me. There has to be someone you like don't you?"

"Ok, number one, why are you asking me this when you asked me if I liked you a couple of nights ago? And two, Why are you asking me now?"

"Because I can, Master."

"Since you said Master, I'll let it slide. For now. If there is one girl I would like, I would say…" I am not going to say Tomoko because I have no idea how she would react and I DON'T LIKE TOMOKO! So, I guess I'm going to have to lie. "I would say Yuu." Tomoko had her jaw dropped when I said Yuu.

"W-why, Y-Yuu?" She seemed a bit startled.

"Because she is really beautiful and well, she is…."

"Let me guess, she has bigger boobs than mine doesn't she?! Or she is much more prettier than me?!" She then started yelling at me like a psychopath or someone who rage quits on a video game. What's going on?

"Tomoko? What's wrong?"

"You guys are all the same. Looking for girls with bigger breasts and a good butt! You boys are such greedy pigs! All going for those hot bitches! It makes me sick!" Tomoko continued to yell and almost broke the glass of water she was drinking as it started to crack while she put her all of her anger into the water as it was starting to break.

"Tomoko, stop! Calm down!" I said putting my arms on her shoulders. "Why are you becoming angry?"

"I'm sorry." She started to calm down "I was angry because well.., she is my friend and…." She held her head down.

"and what?"

"She turns me on so bad." She said putting on a creepy face. "Just imagine if she was your boyfriend? I bet you would be really turned on, too, huh?"

"Tomoko, you are really scaring me right now." I said while I was blushing at the mere thought. "Then again…"

"See what I mean."

"That's not what I meant! I mean why do you have all of these thoughts about her anyway? Why did you ask me about who I liked anyway?" Tomoko then started to blush bright red after I asked her that.

"Well, I… um…,"

"Is there someone you like? There has to be someone."

"Well, I got to go…" I then started to panic because I thought I caused an action where I thought I would never see her again. I then held her hand as she left my apartment stopping her before she walked out.

"Wait! I'm sorry! Please tell me we will see each other again?"

"Of course." Tomoko said freaked out. "why wouldn't we?"

"Because of what I said."

"O-ok. I'll see you later, Russ. Let's try to meet up before the semester starts, o-ok?" Tomoko started to blush again.

"Alright, thanks for coming over."

"Your welcome, Master." She was walking down the stairs, but then ran back up the stairs and gave me a kiss on the check. Then she ran away like crazy. What on earth just happened? God, I need to get myself checked out. Later on, it became night and I was in my bed and I was thinking about what happened between the two of us that afternoon.

"_Why on earth did I act like that around Tomoko? Why did she ask me who I like when she clearly asked me if I liked her on the phone last week? And most of all, why did she freak out when I said I liked Yuu?_ I thought to myself while I was looking at the stars. "Wow, girls are hard to understand. Not to mention, I can't even get them." I then got a phone call from Tomoko that nearly woke me up from my pre-sleep.

"Tomoko? Oh, hey." I said sitting up.

"H-hey, R-russ."

"You forgot, Master, Tomoko-chan." I smirked, but wait. I called Tomoko, Tomoko-chan? "I mean, Tomoko!"

"Um, M-master, c-can I ask a request from you?"

"O-oh, ok. What is it?"

"C-can w-we s-see a m-movie t-t-t-together?"

"Aww, are you asking me out on a date?" There was a long pause after I asked her that specific question.

"Y-yes." I was a bit startled by what she said. "Yuu-chan is busy at her uncle's café and she will be busy these next two days and I was going to visit her the day after tomorrow. So, I am free tomorrow."

"Ok, Tomoko. What movie do you want to see?"

"It's called _Evangelion 3.0?" _

"WHAT? I LOVE EVANGELION! I thought I would actually never see an Evangelion movie in theaters!" I am a huge fan of Neon Genesis Evangelion. To me, it's the best anime ever. It has it flaws, but I think the anime a lot of people remember including me.

"You like Evangelion?"

"Well, it's decent. I mean I just think it would be a good movie for us to watch since it's pretty cool and has a lot of action."

"Are you kidding? It's a date!"

"It's starts at 2:15, do you want to meet up around 1:30?"

"I promise I'm not going to be late! I can't wait! Where do you want to meet up?"

"Let's just meet up at the entrance of the movie theater near the Muramura Fashion Center."

"Alright, sure." The next day was the start to the end of my Summer vacation and it was off to a good start with me going out with Tomoko to see _EVANGELION 3.0_ on a date. Yes…. I am on a date with Tomoko. Oh my god. I was wearing my blue and white striped polo with khaki shorts as I was waiting on her at the movie theatre and Tomoko… looked pretty good, too. Tomoko was wearing a pink-buttoned down shirt with blue jeans and she looked pretty cute.

"Wow, Tomoko. I didn't know you had that outfit it looks really good on you. I mean…" I said.

"S-stop t-that! you a-a-are making me blush." Tomoko said while blushing.

"Sorry, Tomoko. Are you ready?"

"Y-yes. I-i-I am ready." We walked into the movie theatre and the lobby was pretty huge compared to the movie theatre I used to watch in the U.S. Me and Tomoko were kind of shaking by how many people there were. I wonder how many were going to see the movie we were going to watch. We got tickets to the movie at the entrance. I got me and Tomoko a large sized popcorn with extra butter for us to share and two medium sized drinks. I told Tomoko it was on the house since I paid for it.

"I'm so excited, Tomoko!" I exclaimed "I appreciate you bringing me along."

"Y-yeah, I a-am p-pretty excited, too." Tomoko said in a shy tone. We then walked to the showing of _Evangelion 3.0 _as the room was kind of packed about thirty people. We got our seats near the front and waited for the movie to start since we had more than five minutes before it started. I noticed that Tomoko was shaking a little bit.

"Tomoko? Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I-I'm just e-e-e-excited. I'm just g-glad to be with you." Tomoko then looked at me. Oh man, that's right. I forgot, THIS WAS A DATE! No wonder she was so nervous. I thought we were just hanging out. I then started shaking just by the thought of that.

"M-me t-t-too, Tomoko." Both of us started to blush until the room when dark and the movie was beginning.

"Hey, Russ." Tomoko whispered. "I…."

"Yes?"

There was a long pause. "Never mind." We sat through the awesome movie especially when we went to the climax of the movie. Tomoko was enjoying a lot of the popcorn and she at the majority of it. I was too mesmerized by the movie. Again, I am a huge Evangelion fan. When I got some popcorn, I touched something rather soft and did not feel like popcorn at all. It was Tomoko's hand. I looked at Tomoko and we both looked bright red. We both looked away from each other, but then I tried to reach her hand. It seemed a bit fitting since we WERE in a movie theater and no one would notice. I noticed something else as well. Tomoko wanted to touch my hand as well. So, our hands had intertwined, and to me it felt just right.

"Tomoko, this is really fun." I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I'm glad I dragged you along, 'Master'." Tomoko said putting her head on my shoulder.

"Me too."

So the movie was over and me and Tomoko were outside of the theater. "That was amazing, Tomoko! I never had that much fun in well… EVER! I loved every minute of it!"

"Um… y-y-yeah, um, Russ?"

"Yes?"

"Can we hang out again tomorrow? I need to go see Yuu-chan at her café. I promised I would see her."

"Ok, sure. What is it called?"

"Café Olive."

"Oh alright, let's meet up tomorrow then."

"Tomoko, I need to tell you something." I said rubbing the back of my head. "I'm glad I got all these chances to go spend time with you. It was a bit crazy, but overall, it was worth it. You are pretty cool, Tomoko."

"Really? You think I'm c-cool?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because well, I'm not popular or attractive, of course."

"Tomoko. You don't need to be popular to make friends. You just need to be yourself. Honestly, I think you are pretty attractive." WAIT WHAT?

"Russ? You r-r-r-r-really think I'm a-a-a-a-attractive?" Tomoko blushed bright red.

"Oh, look at the time! I got to get back to my apartment! I'll see you at Café Olive!" I then ran like a bat sprung out of hell because of what I just said. I honestly thought I went a bit overboard when I said that. Why did I say that? I don't know. The next day we were at Café Olive and to our expectations it was not as expected. There were a lot of couples in there and I'm kind of glad that I went with Tomoko or she would be by her lonesome self. Imagine if that were to happen!

Yuu noticed us outside the café, but I didn't think she would expect to see me outside with Tomoko since she was a bit shocked by us. Both of us went in and met Yuu. My god was she HOT! I mean she was in the perfect waitress outfit. She was wearing a cute pink bandana matching with the pink outfit showing those bold legs of her. I noticed that Tomoko was looking at her breasts. I was going to try to make her stop, but since it was a bit tempting to look at them myself, I decided to let Tomoko slide just this once. Yuu was looking at us and spoke.

"Russ, Mokocchi?" I thought we were in trouble for a second.

"You look great, Yuu-chan." Thank you, Tomoko for saving our hides

"Thanks I appreciate it. I didn't expect Russ to show up though." She said with a smile.

"Well, I just wanted to hang out with Tomoko." I said. Yuu then held a giggle.

"Ok, let me guide you two to your tables." She guided us to our tables and then handed us menus. Looking at the menu, I was kind of confused on what to get as well as Tomoko being confused as well.

"You can have whatever you guys want. I told my uncle you were coming, Mokocchi, but I didn't expect for you to bring a 'friend' along with you, neither." Yuu then winked at me while Tomoko was deciding what to order. I then shook my head signaling her, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! "But I will arrange a discount for you both anyways."

"It's ok. I'll be paying for her anyways."

"Looks like you have a decent guy to look after you, Tomoko." She said smiling. "So what will it be?"

Tomoko just pointed to an item on the menu. "Okay, then, and what about you, Russ?" Honestly, I didn't know what the items on the menu were or meant. I would ask her, but that would waste her time. So I said, "I'll have what she is having." God, I pulled off the 'I'll have what she's having' cliché. Great.

"Alright, then. coming right up." Yuu said, then she left to help another customer. "I'll be back in a second."

"So, are you ready to go back, Tomoko?"

"You asked already."

"Oh, that's right." I said in disdain. A few minutes later Yuu had both of our orders, two Savarin Macedoine. It looked amazing for something small, and I was about to get my money's worth. It tasted delicious. While I was eating I couldn't help but to look at Yuu in that outfit. I'm sorry, but to me that is like the perfect eye candy to me. I thought Yuu was looking at me because I was looking at her, but she was giggling at the sight of what she was pointing to under the table. Tomoko was playing footsie with me. I jumped when I looked at the sight of my foot being touched by her foot. I gave her a look that told her to stop, but she stopped and gave a bit of a blush. Yuu was then walking over to us and I decided to play it cool.

"Mokocchi," She said near Tomoko. "you got something on your cheek." Just by the way Yuu got that cream off of her made even Tomoko blush.

"Oh…" Tomoko said while blushing.

"Oh god, that is so freaking hot." I said looking at the two causing the two to react.

"Russ?" Both exclaimed and started at the same time.

"Um, this food is a bit hot that's all."

"Oh," Yuu said "just let it cool off, I hope you both like your food!" Then she left catering the other customers. By the action I did, I received a hard stomp on my foot for what I said. Yeah, I had a lot of explaining to do. Just for the fun of it, I kind of played footsie with her, too.

Later during the night, I received a call from Tomoko.

" 'Oh god, that's so freaking hot!'" Tomoko tried to imitate me. "What on earth was that?"

"I'm sorry! It was just…, mesmerizing."

"And I thought I was a pervert."

"You ARE a pervert, stupid. Don't even get me started on what happened today. Why were you playing footsie with me?"

"Oh, wait, I forgot, is there…"

"Oh no, Tomoko. No more tautology for you!"

"Tauto-what?"

"The process of ignoring a topic by using another topic."

"Never mind? Do you know any cake makers?"

"Um… no, why?"

"I just want to be one for the rest of the Summer."

"No, but there is an opening starting sometime during the next semester. I'll talk to my boss about it."

"Also, there is one more thing, I want to ask you one more thing before Summer ends. Tomorrow is the final day before we go back."

"Oh, right. Tomorrow is Saturday. I forgot. So what is your favor, Tomoko?" I said asking her.

"There is a meteor shower tomorrow night and I'm going to be all alone. Can we go see it together?"

"Sure, it's the last day. I'll be happy to."

"Thanks, Russ. Let's meet up near the '24' store at 10. I want to get me some instant ramen before it starts."

"Alright, see you later."

The next night we met up at the '24' to get Tomoko some ramen and head out to a spot to watch the meteor shower. I didn't want any because I was already full. We sat at a park bench and waited for the meteor shower. Tomoko was eating her ramen and I was in total silence thinking to myself.

"_Come on, Russ. Say something to her. She has tears in her eyes. And this is your chance!_" I thought to myself. I didn't know why I felt this way around her before. I felt like this when she kissed me during the fireworks, my apartment, the movie and the café shop, but why is this moment the most important? I think my mind is finally made up now.

"Tomoko, what's wrong? Did you not have a good summer?"

"I-it's not that. I just feel sad right now. I don't know why." She then at more ramen. "Is it because summer is over already? Or is it because I'm nervous about going back to school?"

"Maybe because you haven't had the best moment of Summer yet. Maybe you are just scared, but you shouldn't be."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You should look on the bright side of things." As I said that, the shooting stars came across the stars.

"I'm going to wish for something." Tomoko said closing her eyes that shed a single tear. I then had to take action.

"What did you wish for, Tomoko?"

"Well, tell me what you wished for, Russ." I moved over to Tomoko.

"I think it's already made up."

"R-R-Russ?" She moved closer to looking in my direction.

"Yes." She then moved her head closer to me. I think she was trying to give me a kiss. So I moved my head in to, so I could give a kiss to her as well, but we were interrupted by something in the bushes.

"Who's there? A pervert?" Tomoko exclaimed.

"A stalker?" I said. As it came out the bushes, it was none other than a cute cat. Tomoko gave it some food to make the cat like us, mostly Tomoko. The cat then went to Tomoko and rubbed against Tomoko's leg. Tomoko was completely mesmerized by the cuteness of the cat.

"Kitty! Kitty! Kitty!" She said while holding the cat. She then lifted up the cat and she found out something about the cat, too. "I-it's-"

"A boy." I said. I then laughed a little bit. And that moment not only made my summer break great, but made me realize something that should have been noticed this whole entire time. I fell in love with Tomoko Kuroki.

**Hey guys, I am SOO sorry for the long wait. College is around the corner and I am halfway there with getting stuff done including this amazing story in which we are nearly at the end. So, since College is around the corner I will be stepping up my game in which the story will be release EARLIER since my 18****th**** birthday is around the corner and I need to tell you some good news and some bad news around the end of this story. Maybe in the next Q&A, I will tell you. Anyways, thank you for waiting patiently for this and to my followers and those reading this, you guys freaking rock! Also, tell your friends about this! Even tell your friend's friends, or you cat or dog, they may like it, too!**


	14. Chapter 12: The Second Semester Has Begu

**Chapter 12 Since I'm Not Popular, The Second Semester Has Begun!**

Today was not only my first day back to school for the semester, but it was my chance to shine. All those days back in the first semester was just a warm-up for me. Now was the time to redeem myself start the semester off right. Today was going to be one of my finest.

Until I got to school. When I got to school, we had to have a MAJOR seating change and I was placed one seat near the classroom. People were excited to be seated near their friends again, but where I was sitting I was not to happy. WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?

"Oh, hey, Kuroki, how are you?" One brown haired boy said on my left. I was a bit startled by him though. "Wow ,this is basically the first time I talked to Kuroki."

"Don't mind him, you can just ignore him." The dark haired boy with glasses said in front of me.

"Guess we're going to have to talk to her some more, huh, guys?" A girl with light orange hair said. They laughed a bit. "Geez, Suzuki, you are such a flirt."

This was at the moment I thought to myself, _"IS THIS WHAT I'M GOING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE SECOND SEMESTER? AT THIS RATE, THE STRESS FROM THIS SEAT IS GOING TO IMPACT MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE!" _Then I got poked by someone behind me. I was going to yell at this person until I found out who it was.

"Yo, Tomoko." Russ said using a unopened pen. "How are you? It's about time I saw you again."

"Again?" I said smiling. "We just saw each other last night during the meteor shower, stupid."

"I know, but at least you had a fun Summer, right?

"Of course, I did. Thanks for the fun."

"No, I should be thanking you. If you never dragged me along, I would have been alone this whole Summer."

"Hey," The light orange haired girl said to Russ "aren't you the transfer student who drew that picture of-"

"That anime girl?" Russ interrupted while rubbing her back "I can't remember her name, but it was from magic girl anime that was the only character I could draw."

"Anime girl? I thought it looked like Kuroki over here?" She then pointed to me. "I honestly thought it was pretty good."

"Oh, no!" Russ said waving her arms. "It's not her, but thank you, I don't know how to draw at all."

Before class started, I started to ponder about how I liked being by the window, yet nothing happened much. Hell, nothing anime related happened to me really. I mean it was boring, but no one beside me or behind me would wonder what I would be up to especially when I look up websites for my phone. Russ is ok, I guess sitting behind me. But after how much fun I had with him, it feels a bit weird right now. The teacher then came in and announced class was starting. Class flew by and it was lunch time already, so I went to go use the bathroom. After I came back, I noticed that my chair was taken. I didn't even bother with the prick who stole my chair and took my lunch to somewhere else. I ran into Russ in the hallway.

"Hey, Tomoko. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go to the roof."

"Why the roof among all places?"

"So I can eat up there, my seat has been taken, so I'm going to eat somewhere else."

"Oh, well, mind if I join you?" Russ asked.

"Alright, I don't see any downside, but aren't you worried you may get in trouble?"

"I don't mind, let's go." With that said, we decided to go up the hallway stairs that led to the roof. Although, the door to the roof was locked.

"Hmm, usually this door would be unlocked like it normally would in anime."

"Except this isn't an anime, Tomoko." Russ smarted. "Why don't we use these desks? We can just clean them off. I'll just take a chair." We got two rags and started to clean off the dust that was on the chairs and desk we wanted and sat down. I started to eat my lunch while Russ just sat near me. I didn't mind at all. He seemed comfortable, a bit TOO comfortable.

"Um, Russ?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't mind staying up here with me? It doesn't bother you at all?"

"Why would it?"

"I mean you are just sitting there doing nothing."

"Well, I am a bit bored, but I'm not leaving, Tomoko." He said putting his hands behind his head while laying back on the door. With that comment, I put on my slide phone and got up a commentary video on one of my dating sim games. I offered an earphone to Russ if he wanted to hear as well, and with that offer he accepted it. We were up there for about approximately ten minutes, then my alarm went off.

"What is that?" Russ asked.

"That's the alarm, we have to go back to class. It's 1 p.m. right now." I said while getting my lunchbox and phone together. "Let's go." I grabbed Russ's right hand and ran down the stairs.

"Why are you grabbing me?" Russ said.

"Because you are kind of slow." I said while running.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Russ said strangely. I had decided to do this for the next couple of months since I could be in my own little world. Russ decided to join me, too. Surprised, he doesn't get tired of this. I mean it was about three months I was up there. Often while we were up there, we ate together, we watched some commentary, and I looked some weird websites while Russ studied. One time, he even complimented me while I had my legs up on the desk once.

"You look nice, T-Tomoko." Russ stuttered.

"Oh, thanks." I don't know why he said that. One day, something terrible happened when we reached our daily spot for peace and quiet away from our class during break. The desks and chairs were gone. Me and Russ sat on the stairs while I held my head in shame.

"Oh, Tomoko, I'm so sorry." Russ said putting a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't even speak because I kind of felt attached to that spot so much. I didn't feel any better at all. I didn't even feel any better during my PE class that I even fainted during class right before I had to play basketball. This time, I didn't fake neither. I was over at the nurse's office and she said I didn't eat anything which caused me to faint. If I didn't get anything to eat soon, I would have a stomach virus and get sick in a couple of days. Afterwards, I decided to go home, but I ran into Russ into the hallways. I guess he heard about me somehow and decided to check on me because he was by the nurse's office by the time I was out anyways.

"Hey, Tomoko, are you ok?"

"Yeah, it was just a minor condition. I just need to get something to eat."

"Want me to take you out then?"

"No, I'll just eat something at home." We then left the building and started to walk to my house together.

"Tomoko, are you ok?"

"What?" I said in a depressed tone.

"Why are you so sad about that spot? You should be having fun. I mean people want to talk to you, Tomoko."

"Because it was my favorite spot for peace and quiet. Honestly, it was annoying in that class room. And not to mention I don't want to take part of the culture festival."

"Why? It sounds pretty fun. Besides, our class thought about doing a cosplay café and…"

"And what?" I stopped in my tracks. Russ was kind of nervous to say what he was thinking.

"I k-k-kind o-o-of w-want you to be p-part of that, T-Tomoko." Russ said to me blushing.

"You want me to be what?" I said startled.

"Come on, Tomoko. Please? I just think it would fit and help you grow out of that shell of yours."

"No way! I am not taking part of the café at all. Besides, what guy would think of me as cute for the café anyways?"

"You know, a lot of guys would actually like this. And most of all, I would like it, too, Tomoko."

"That's not what I even want to do."

"Well, then, what do you want to do then, Tomoko?" I then grabbed Russ's hand and took him back to the school where I saw a bunch of club listings and a sign up sheet for your own club.

"Why are we here, Tomoko?"

"I want to create a club so that way I don't have to participate in the club."

"You have any ideas, Tomoko?"

"Uh, no…"

"Fine, I'll help you if you dress up as a maid for the café."

"As if."

"Ok, then." He said crossing his arms. "I guess your chances of being popular are diminished as we know it and you having no friends or future is more possible then ever."

"Ugh, you suck. You win." I said as I gave the signup sheet to him.

"Alright, how is this idea?" Russ then started to write stuff down and then handed the sheet to me to see what he wrote.

"_The Anime Club_" I read "_The club that goes over the basics of Anime in which why people love anime today. The discussion of Anime would include the history, the popularity and the style of anime itself. Activities would include how an anime is done, anime classics such as Evangelion, Cowboy Bebop, Sailor Moon and etc. Other activities would include study hall in case people have finals or too much homework, watching an episode or a movie regarding a classic anime, and special events such as preparing for the entrance exams or fundraisers for the club or for the school funds." _I then handed it back to Russ. "I doubt this will work, Russ."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why even go to a club about Anime when people can just turn on the TV or read a manga, Russ."

"Because the Anime club would go in depth about why people are so drawn in the anime and why was it so popular back then or why is that anime so popular today."

"Russ, this will never work."

"Ok, how about this? If this club is approved, then you WILL take part in the café, deal?" He then offered a hand out to me. I knew his ideas were so dumb that this wouldn't work. Then again, he was a bit smarter than me. Oh, well, his idea will never work anyways. I then gave a confident smile.

"Alright," I shook his hand "you got a deal." There would no way his plan about this "Anime club" would work, boy was I wrong. The next day while my class representative was talking to the class about the café idea after school a few days before the festival started I decided to walk out the class room because I got tired of the classroom's pig crap about being excited for the damn thing and I saw Russ near the board that had the club idea list and he had a big smile when he looked over at the board. It said, _"The Anime Club, approved, meet in the student council room after school." _ I then started to shake in fear about how I couldn't believe that Russ's idea would work.

"And you said, it wasn't a good idea, Tomoko." Russ said crossing his arms and smiling

"Shut up, Russ!" I shouted at him. "I'm not excited about this."

"Well, since we are in a club, I'll let you decide if you want to be a maid or not."

"Thank you."

"We need to go to the student council room though after school though. I never thought to get this far honestly."

"For someone who has great ideas, you didn't plan for the next part did you?"

"Nope, but hey, I think it's going to be easy." Russ said confidently. After school, me and Russ were met in the student council room on the second floor of the school. The room was empty though.

"Are we in the right room? No one is here." Russ said.

"This is the student council room. Let's take a seat near the table." We both got two chairs and sat down. We waited about ten minutes for someone to show up.

"I'm SO sorry!" A dark haired girl with black eyes wearing the same uniform we had on. "I had arrived late and had to put the finishing touches for the festival." She then sat down in front of us near the table and she looked pretty nice anyways. "I will make this quick because tomorrow we start setting up for the firefly festival! Are you two excited?"

"Um, y-yes." I said.

"Now, all I just need you to do sign these papers and you will be all set for your club. If you want to you can read it for a second." She said with a smile. Russ decided to read it before we had to sign it.

"Isn't there a deadline to have at least 5 members? Or what about how often the meetings or activities for the club?" Russ asked.

"Usually, there is not a deadline for the members unless Student Council decides for each club, and clubs a lot of times would meet up after school every day and occasionally during the holidays. Although, have you thought about the idea of preparing for the entrance exams for the upperclassmen for the entrance exams."

"Not only for the upperclassmen, but for the lower classmen as well. The entrance exams are not easy compared to the ACT and SAT in the United States." Russ said.

"Well, I like the idea of this club. So, if you both sign the papers, I will be on my way." Me and Russ had decided to endorse our names in on the contract and thus the Anime club was approved. "Ok, thank you." The dark haired girl said while she took the contract after we signed it. "I will be on my way now. I am sorry for being late and have fun for the festival!" She then left the room and I was left with Russ.

"Well, Tomoko. Have you decided if you want to do it?"

"Well, we did create a club like I wanted to, and you did help me. So, maybe I will think about it, 'Master.'" I gave Russ a smile.

**Again, sorry for the long wait, although I AM AlMOST THERE! Thank you guys for liking and following me for this story. Also, I will tell you some good news and some bad news before or after this story ends. I will keep trying to get the continuation of the story asap. **


	15. Chapter 13: The Maid Among Fireflies

**Chapter 13 The Maid Among Fireflies **

I was on a roll for once and I think I may have impressed Tomoko or just made her mad by what I'm about to making her do since the Anime club was approved. I wanted Tomoko to become a really cute maid for the culture festival. The name of the culture festival was the Firefly Light Festival. Every club was beginning to set up the wonderful colors and designs around the school as well as putting their final touches for their projects for the festival like homeroom 1-10 getting their cosplay café together. It was a bright and sunny day and people were so excited for the festival that class was going to canceled for until the festival was over in the next three days. The Culture Festivals were common in Japan and sounded a lot better than the events I usually I had back in the U.S. Me and Tomoko were just sitting down near the windows and I was trying to encourage to have the courage to ask to be a maid for the café.

"Come on, Tomoko. We made a deal and since the club is now of order, I demand you to become a maid!" I said to Tomoko.

"Who died and made you the leader?"

"The future president of the Anime Club." I said crossing my arms confidently.

"No way, you aren't. You aren't that smart. And we are the only two members of the club."

"Yeah, you are right, but you need to be a maid. We made a deal."

"But I am too scared to ask honestly. What am I going to get out of this anyways?"

"You will have a chance to be popular and probably get some guys in the process, Tomoko." That made Tomoko a bit more interested. "What do you have to lose?"

"Ok, but you have to go with me to ask."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I feel a bit normal when you are around." Did she just give me a compliment?

"Ok, fine. I'll go. Let's go ask them." I referred to two girls that were trying to find some people to cut some paper. Tomoko tried to speak to them.

"U-u-um…. I-I w-w-want t-t-t-to….." Tomoko stuttered a lot and her hands started to shake. Honestly, I think she might have a panic attack if this keeps up. So, I decided to step in.

"My friend, Tomoko, here, has been dying to be a maid ever since the idea has started and she wants to help out with the café." I then got elbowed in the arm by Tomoko.

"Oh, Tomoko, you are in our class. Sure, we don't mind." The girl with a brown haired pony tail said. "We just had room for one more girl anyways."

"But I'm afraid we are out of costumes." The orange haired girl said. "You will have to find one sometime before your shift. Which one would you want? The first or second shift?"

"W-w-when is t-t-t-t-he second s-s-shift?" Tomoko stuttered again.

"It is the last day of the festival. But what is your name, you sit behind Tomoko, but I forgot your name." The orange haired girl referred to me.

"Russ, Russ Williams." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Russ." They both had a smile. "I'm glad you two want to help us out. Can you do us a small favor since you both are a part of our class?"

"Sure." I said.

"Is it ok, if you two help cut these out? These are fliers that we need to send out for our café." The two girls showed us how to cut them before we got started and gave us a pair of scissors.

Me and Tomoko were all by ourselves when we were cutting them.

"I'm glad you are becoming a maid, Tomoko."

"Seriously. You are so going to regret making me a maid. Why am I doing this again?" Tomoko questioned.

"To be popular, of course." I lied, sort of. The real reason was just to see how cute she would be. "Besides, you are going to have some fun with this I just know it."

"You better. I'll choose the outfit after school." After she said that, two more guys were going to help us because they had to. We got more done and we were almost done. Tomoko was acting a bit strange while we were cutting out the fliers though. Later before we were done, the maid outfits were drawn out. Too bad Tomoko isn't going to wear those cute outfits. I would love to see how beautiful she would be if she was in those black, red, or blue maid outfits. I can't believe I am saying this, but if she did wear one of them, she would look better than Yuu in my opinion. I also noticed that Tomoko was crouching against the wall with her arms against in pain.

"Tomoko, are you ok?"

"Yeah," She said holding her hand. "I just need to go to the nurse." She then ran out the homeroom. I said I would be right back to the two guys and chased after Tomoko. I then heard a loud scream when I was getting close.

"Tomoko!" I shouted as I thought the scream was from Tomoko. I found Tomoko in the floor and another girl in front of her. "Tomoko! Are you ok? I heard a scream." I said while picking her up. There were papers covered with blood scattered everywhere and there was a dark haired girl in front of us. Not just any dark haired girl, it was the same girl from yesterday when we signed the papers. She looked really cute, too.

"Tomoko, are you ok?" Tomoko responded by nodding her head. She was holding the papers covered in blood and tried to give back to her.

"Wait!" The dark haired girl said. "We need to get you to the nurse's officer fast." She then took Tomoko by her hand and ran to the nurse's office. I picked up the papers and then I also ran to the nurse's office to check on Tomoko.

"Is Tomoko alright?" I asked the dark haired girl after they exited the nurse's office.

"Yes. The nurse told her not to try to hard." The dark haired girl said. "Wait, Tomoko?" Me and Tomoko nodded. "You were the two who started the Anime club! Right?"

"Um,y-yes." Tomoko stuttered.

"Oh, I wondered if you two look so familiar! I am so sorry I rushed you two yesterday. My name is Megumi Imae, the student council president and head of the Culture Festival Committee. It is a pleasure to meet you both."

"I'm Russ. We are both freshmen and I'm from the US. You know Tomoko. She is going to be maid for her class café."

"She is? That is cool! I bet she is excited."

"W-w-well, I a-am a bit n-nervous." Tomoko said. "T-thank y-y-you, I-Imae."

"You are welcome! I wish you the best of luck and I want the three of us to have a fun festival!"

"Y-y-yeah." Tomoko stuttered while shaking. Imae then ran off. A few hours later, the announcement was about volunteering to put the chairs up in the auditorium for the other activities being held there in the afternoon. This was all Tomoko's idea. I think Tomoko was trying to get involved. I'm impressed. I think I may have a chance with Tomoko after all, but I don't want to tell her how I feel just yet. Tomoko was on her knees after putting up the chairs.

"Tomoko, are you alright? You must be tired out." I said helping her up. Then I saw Imae in front of us.

"Hey, Tomoko. Russ. How are you guys?" She said with a smile.

"Oh, hey, Imae." I said. "We just got done with putting up the chairs in the auditorium."

"I'm glad you two are helping out with setting up for the festival. I'm assuming you will have plenty of fun, right, Tomoko?" Tomoko then jumped when Imae looked at her.

"Um….y-yes. I a-appreciate y-y-y-your help earlier." Tomoko said in a shy tone.

"No problem, after you cut yourself, I had to take you to the nurse. Well, I have to go. I wish you and Russ the best of luck tomorrow!" She then left again. Tomoko then smiled by how kind Imae was to us. Tomoko ran back to the classroom, but….

"Tomoko, wait!" I said trying to stop her, but Tomoko emptied the door to an empty classroom. "School was over after we put up the chairs in the auditorium." Tomoko then held her head in shame. So, me and her had decided to walk home and I was talking to her.

"Tomoko, are you ready to be a maid in the next couple of days?"

"No, I just want to get this over and done with already."

"What about having fun? I know I will."

"God, I thought I was weird. Russ, you need to do something anyways."

"Like what? I don't know what to do really. Not to mention I am a NEW student from a different country. You honestly think I know everything about the world?"

"True, but I don't think seeing me in a maid outfit is going to be that much fun." Tomoko then stopped in her tracks looking in a new direction.

"What's wrong, Tomoko." I said to her.

"Nothing, I just need to get an outfit. I'll call you, tonight." She said running away. It looked like she was running to a store. So, I went on ahead.

Before I went to sleep, I noticed I had a text message with an attachment on my phone. It was a picture of Tomoko in pink and white outfit with tiny horns on her head. She also had tiny black shoes on as well. She seems pretty cute. I texted her saying, "Wow, Tomoko, you look pretty cute." My phone started to ring after I texted her.

"You really think so, too?" Tomoko said. HOLY CRAP, that was quick, and what does she mean by too?

"Yeah, I like you in the outfit, it really suits you."

"Thanks, anyways, let's hang out tomorrow. Yuu-chan wants to meet up with us on the second day of the festival."

"Aren't you working on the second day?"

"Well, I will have to work only a little bit though. So, wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"I'm proud of you, Tomoko. You are more social than I first met you. I'm really starting to like the new you."

"How am I new? And what are you trying to say?" Tomoko said confused.

"Nothing, I mean, sure. I want to hang out with you anyways, Tomoko."

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning since we don't have class."

"Bye, Tomoko." I then hung up. Why was I acting like that? Maybe I was nervous around her. I don't know. The next day our class was starting off the first day and me and Tomoko are just walking around since Tomoko had nothing to do until tomorrow. I was excited for tomorrow just to see Tomoko in that maid. We had just roamed around the school. Our first stop, unexpectedly, was a takoyaki stand from class 2-4 because some random kid asked us if they wanted some and Tomoko said yes. Since she got some and it was free, I decided to get some, too. Me and her sat together and ate the food.

"This is a bit spicy in my opinion. What do you think, Tomoko?"

"I think it's ok." Tomoko said. "The takoyaki is a bit spicy when you think about it."

"Hey, I think the Wind Instrument Club is about to have a performance, want to go see it? I want to sit by you again anyways." I asked Tomoko.

"Sure, let's finish eating and then let's go."

Afterwards, me and Tomoko had decided to head to the auditorium for the Wind Instrument Club's performance. We both sat in the very back of the auditorium because Tomoko wanted to play on her phone where no one would catch on to her. The first group up was the Band club while Tomoko was on her phone, then the light music group was next. Everyone founds glowing light sticks that was either green, blue, or red. Me and Tomoko got red. And the music was just awesome! The lights that everyone had waved during the blackout was not only created, but at the same time spontaneous. Tomoko was having a hard time with her stick, so I asked her what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Tomoko?" I asked her.

"I feel a bit woozy." Tomoko said going slower. "I think it's the takoyaki." My stomach was feeling the same thing only it's much worse. Usually, I don't get that sick or puke that much. This was special, sadly.

"Tomoko, I feel the same way." I grabbed her hand and tried to exit the auditorium. "I need to go now!" We were out of the auditorium I found a shortcut to the bathroom in the school, but it was the long way.

"Russ! Slow down! You're going to make me sick from being dragged by you!" Tomoko yelled.

"I know, but this is my first time I actually ate that stuff and now I feel like I'm about to explode!"

"Then why am I with you then?"

"Oh, good point." I then let Tomoko go and she fell the ground. "Sorry, I don't think I will make it!"

"Yeah, thanks, Russ!" Tomoko yelled sarcastically. I was in the boys' bathroom as I….. I'm not going to give any details on what I did. Tomoko did wait on me in the bathroom. Afterwards, we just sat on the stairs on the second floor.

"Are you feeling a bit better now?" Tomoko asked me

"Yeah, wait, I thought you were a bit sick?" I glared at Tomoko.

"I was sick, I just had an upset stomach."

"I worry about you, Tomoko." I face palmed myself.

"Whatever, Russ. I'm just hoping you don't enjoy this maid thing too much."

"Who said I would enjoy it too much?" I said looking at Tomoko.

"Why did you want me to be maid then?"

"Because you will become popular like you wanted." I lied.

"Besides, that."

"You will have a lot of fun, Tomoko." A voice said. It was Imae again. "So, what are you two doing here on the stairs?"

"N-nothing." Tomoko stuttered. "I… m-my s-s-shift is t-tomorrow and I have nothing to do." Tomoko then gulped. "I h-have t-to go. Nice t-to m-meet you. B-bye, R-Russ." Tomoko then left. Since she was gone, I decided to ask Imae about a personal question.

"Imae."

"Yes, Russ." Just for the record, I was kind of scared by what I was going to ask.

"Say you are a boy, and there is this girl that you have been friends with ever since school started, and say… you kind of like that girl? What would you do?"

"You like someone?"

"Y-Y-yes."

"It's Tomoko, isn't it?" Imae smiled.

"Well, um…." I blushed a little.

"I won't tell a soul, but here is my advice: Since you are just friends right now, try to make her feel like herself and dedicate your time to her and make her have fun. Like try to spend a bit more time with her during the festival."

"I did that today. I'm suppose to be hanging out with her after her shift tomorrow with her friend, Yuu."

"Does she go to our school?"

"No, she goes to a different school."

"Oh, well, after you spend some time with her, tell her how you feel."

"Thank you, Imae. I'm sorry that I bothered you."

"One more thing, try not to get excited tomorrow, ok?"

"About what?" It took me a minute to sink in and then I blushed. "Oh, that! N-no, no! I won't! Um, bye!" Then I ran down the stairs.

The next day me and Tomoko got to school a bit early so Tomoko could get ready. Near the entrance of the school was Imae helping a giant pink bear pass out balloons, she then greeted us.

"Hi, guys." She said to us. "Are you ready, Tomoko? I hope you do an excellent job." Tomoko then nodded. "I hope you do good, too, Russ." She winked at me. I tried not to blush because that would give everything away to Tomoko. I decided to wait on Yuu outside of classroom1-10 because that's where she would meet us at. Around 11:00, Yuu showed up.

"Hey, Russ." She approached me with her hair straightened and with pink bows. She was also wearing a light blue and white dress with a skirt and had brown shoes on. "Where is Tomoko? Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, I seen her early this morning, but after that I haven't seen her since."

"Hey, guys, I just got done with my shift." It was Tomoko in her pink and white maid outfit.

"Mokocchi!" Yuu then hugged her. To me, it was a guy's dream come true. A maid being hugged and held by a bodacious girl with breasts held against the maid! I blushed at the mere sight of the two! I felt like squealing, but I noticed that Tomoko was about to grab her butt, in other words, she was about to do a big no no. So, I yelled, "Tomoko!", which then made the two stop hugging each other and made Yuu startle.

"What?" Yuu said in a worried tone.

"T-Tomoko….looks really cute!" I made up. Tomoko then gave me a glare of death foreshadowing I was in deep trouble. The three of us decided to hang out and our first stop was a haunted house, an idea of Tomoko's.

"Um, Tomoko. Don't you want to get changed?" I said.

"I'll be fine. No problem." She said. Then we went inside the haunted house. It wasn't bad nor was it good. The only scary part was some weird sponge hit Tomoko in the face causing her nose to bleed. I couldn't help, but to chuckle a little bit. I got punched in the face by Tomoko, which caused my nose to bleed. The rest of the day we walked around, ate together, and watched a movie. I had a lot of fun today, but to be honest, it was more fun to see Tomoko in the maid outfit. Also, I think I am getting closer to Tomoko. At the end of the day, Yuu left and headed home while I walked around the school with Tomoko, who was in her school outfit now carring her maid outfit.

"Today was pretty cool. I had a lot of fun with you and Yuu. Are you happy you are out of this maid outfit, now?"

"YES!" Tomoko yelled.

"Well, you had fun a little bit didn't you?"

"To be honest… yeah, I did." Tomoko smiled. When we stopped in our tracks, a big giant pink bear from earlier had given Tomoko a red balloon and gave her a hug. Wait, why would the pink bear give Tomoko a red balloon? The pink bear had walked a bit weird, too.

"Um, Tomoko. I'll catch you later. I got something to take care of."

"Um, ok. B-Bye, Russ."

I followed the bear near the entrance of the school and hid besides the entrance so the bear wouldn't see me. The bear was about to take off its' head and it was…. IMAE? WHY? I'm just so happy that she was in her school outfit, but she had nearly fainted in her costume. So, I helped her up.

"Are you ok?" I asked her while helping her up.

"Yeah." She said while wiping her sweat. She then grabbed a bottle of water in a cooler. "How did you know I was fainting?"

"Oh, I… um…"

"Got you, Russ. You were just wondering who I was. I just want to be friends with Tomoko. Just like you like, Tomoko."

"Huh?"

"So, I want to help you get with her."

"Thanks." I smiled. And with what she said. I knew that Tomoko and I would finally be together.

**Hey, guys, I am SO sorry for the long, unexpected wait that I gave you guys. Honestly, I was sick and if it turns out terrible, and most of all ,rushed , again, I am sorry. But I will make up for it in the next chapter because it is the LAST CHAPTER. I will do everything in my power to make it even better than before. Since College is around the corner, my birthday just came up, I'm job less, and I'm about to live on campus. I need to step my game up. So, I will do my best to get the next chapter ASAP. Putting that aside, I will be happy to announce ANOTHER Q&A because in that Q&A, I will tell good news and more importantly, the bad news. Since this is the last Q&A, I will do for now. The Questions can be about ANYTHING HE OR SHE WOULD LIKE TO ASK ME. I don't care what it is. My blood type, my SSN, ok besides that, ANY THING GOES. I would rather you PM, or private message me for short, then ask the question in the review. Now if it something that is related to the story, then feel free to put the question in the review. Thank you guys for the wait, now if you excuse me, I have a cold and a very sore throat to take care of. **


	16. Chapter 14: I'll Make A Memory

**Chapter 14 Since I'm Not Popular, I Will Make An Unforgettable Moment**

Since the Festival was all said and done now, life at school was back to normal, finally. I got tired of being a maid and I think Russ enjoyed it too much. Speaking of which, it is almost Winter, and I really haven't done that much. As a matter of fact, didn't I just waste my whole freshmen year? My 2nd period flew by and I was off to gym. Today, the boys our class room had to join our class today and, luckily, Russ was there. We sat together in gym. Weird thing is that I was glad that he joined my gym class for once.

"Um, Tomoko?" Russ touched me on my shoulder.

"What's up?"

"Is that the Haruhi Suzumiya dance or something?" He was pointing to three girls trying to dance in a weird fashion.

"What's that?" I said confused.

"Never mind." Russ said.

Later that night, I was in my room and I continued to reminiscent on my entire year, some events were good, while some were bad. I just couldn't help, but to ponder if what I did was really worth it. Like more fun things….

"_Hey, Tomoko. L-Let's walk home together."_

"_Y-you w-want to walk h-ome together?" _

"_Sure, I don't mind walking you home." _

"_Um, Tomoko? You are ok with walking with me like this right?" _

"_O-of course! I j-just like walking with you, too, Russ." _

I started breathing more and more. I don't know why. I kept pondering and pondering on past events.

"_P-pucker up?" _

"_God, I'm sorry, Tomoko. I don't want to do this, but forgive me. They said 'pucker up' anyways." _

"_Huh? R-Russ! W-why d-did you do that?"_

"_I'm sorry. I thought that's what it meant!" _

I held my pillow even tighter with each memory that popped into my head. "M-more… fun things." I said dazed and confused.

"_Tomoko, I…, Tomoko I think you are an amazing girl and I'm so happy that I met someone like you. You want to be popular, but truly popularity is not what high school is all about. Being yourself is all that matters and being kind to others matter the most. You're a good friend and honestly, you're not like the other mean girls where I was from in the U.S. You are beautiful, Tomoko Kuroki." _

"_Thank you, Russ."_

"_What are you doing, Tomoko?" _

"_I don't know." _That moment made me just scream out in agony for anonymous reasons left unexplained.

"Why!" I exclaimed. "Why do I feel this way right now? I don't get it. Some memories I just want to forget, but…" I paused. "Some make me feel amazing. Russ…. No. I shouldn't ponder on the past, I should focus on the present and the future." I then got up from my bed and got out some of my homework. My homework consisted of questions for what we wanted to do in the future like going to college or getting a job, and blah blah blah. I thought about something in liberal arts anyways since I am pretty special, you know? Although, I was pretty bored though, so I called Yuu and asked her the same questions.

"Hey, Yuu-chan."

"Hi, Mokocchi! How are you?"

"I'm good, hey, have you decided what you wanted to be when you grew up? I'm asking because it is a homework assignment for our class."

"Oh, no. I'm surprised your class is doing that already."

"Do you remember what I wanted to be though?"

"Well, I think you wanted to be a….. Arms merchant?" I was stunned by how I wanted to be that back in middle school. I remember now, I used to talk about it all the time, wanting RPGs and Anti-material rifles. Remembering that put me in pain. "You always looked up info on weapons during break anyway. I was amazed by how much you knew about guns. Mokocchi?" I couldn't help, but to be silent. "Oh, ok, well, I got to go and get some sleep, Bye, Mokocchi." She then hung up. I had tears and my eyes and I just couldn't help, but to just yell and scream outside of my windows.

"Why does the past keep coming back to haunt me? WHY!" I yelled outside. "For some reason, Yuu-chan remembers a lot and she barely made average grades! If the past keeps coming back to haunt me, then why should I even live!" Tears were still in my eyes. My phone then started to ring, the caller ID was Russ.

"H-hello?" I said.

"H-hey, T-Tomoko. I-I'm s-s-sorry, but can w-we m-meet up after s-s-s-school, tomorrow?"

"Sure, what about it?" I started to wipe tears away from my eyes.

"Um, I m-much rather t-tell you t-t-tomorrow, ok?" Russ seemed a bit nervous.

"Why can't you tell me now?" I asked.

"Because…. I'm sorry. I g-g-g-got to go." Russ said.

"Wait!" It was too late and he had already hung up. I wonder what was his deal? Guess I will found out tomorrow. The next day, I was at school and changed my shoes and while I was going up the stairs to my class. I saw Imae and Russ talking. So, I decided to hide and eavesdrop on their conversation. Russ was acting a bit weird last night for some weird reason.

"Imae, you think she will understand? I mean if what she takes it the wrong way about us? I mean you're going to be with me after school right?"

"Yes, I will, but Tomoko won't get mad. I promise. Tomoko is sweet and sincere and I bet she will accept you for who you are."

They are talking about me? Why? Wait a minute….

"You sure? I mean Tomoko may get mad."

"You worry too much. Just tell her what is going on and why you are feeling this way."

ARE THEY A COUPLE NOW?

"Ok, I think I'm ready to tell her about this now."

"Alright, then. Now I have to go speak to sensei about the paintings."

"Thanks, Imae. I knew I could count on you."

I should follow her and see what she is planning anyways. Besides, it may tell me more about Imae, too. I followed her to the art room and overheard about the paintings that she requested to get replaced. That reminds me, what did Russ draw for his painting? I never found out. Although, Imae has everything I'm lacking. Confidence, beauty, intelligence, and most of all, determination. I could learn a few things from her, if things don't turn out bad this afternoon. Later on during break, I decided to slip my phone into my textbook secretly without anyone noticing me. Although, I forgot Russ was behind me when I left, but when I looked at him, I noticed his eyes looked down at the floor and his face bright red. Wait, was he looking at me? Hmmm…. I got my eye on him.

It was the perfect idea to find out if people talk about me when I'm not in the room or not, and most of all see what Russ says about me behind my back. So, I hid in the bathroom during break. Although…. I heard more boring conversations about the stupidest things and did not say a word about me. I guess I don't exist…. except one weird thing.

"Oh, Tomoko… I hope you won't be mad at me."

Aha! So, it is about you and Imae! Break was over and I went back to class which had English class. Besides, the lecture I was more focused on what Russ could be so depressed about. Then I heard a scream coming from a girl in our class.

"Cockroach!" She screamed and everyone started to panic and stand up. It was my time to shine now! It was time to show that cockroach how cool Tomoko Kuroki is and to show how strong humans are! The cockroach was huge and people were terrified of it, but I wasn't! This is my chance! I put my foot down on the dirty cockroach to gain some integrity and fame, but another foot was down on it. It was Russ's foot. His face was in pain because I put my foot down too hard on his.

"Um, are you ok? S-Sorry."

"N-No, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah."

"Sensei, is it ok, if I wash my shoe off?"

"Yes, please." Our teacher said. The people in our class was about weireded out by what happened. Overall, they were happy that it stopped. I guess he was trying to protect me or something. A minute later, Russ came back to his seat behind me and I gave him a smile to cheer him up a bit. Russ still had that blushed face and tried to hide it. What are you hiding, Russ? The next break before school ended I headed back to the bathroom and see what the class was talking about. Again, they talked about boring pigcrap, but Russ still continued to talk. It sounded like he was depressed more than worried like last time.

"Really, Russ? Not only Tomoko is going to be mad at you, but she is going to be creeped out by merely looking at you now! I can't speak to her like this." What on earth is he flipping on about? It's not that much of a big deal is it? After break, I went back to class, but Russ wasn't there. Our class had a self-study class for right now, but no one was studying, they were just talking. So, I put my head in shame.

"_Russ…" _I thought to myself. _"Why are you acting so weird?"_ I decided to get up from our classroom and just walk around the school. No one noticed anyways. But how am I going to confront Imae and Russ like this? How am I supposed to react? Imae is nice, but what does she have to do with this? I passed by the art room and looked at some of the pictures we had drawn and there was one who looks exactly like me near what I drew. It's not good or not bad, but it is really close. After I passed the art room, I saw Imae and Russ walking together outside near the school. This is my chance. I started to walk a bit and hear them talking.

"Today, I made a fool of myself in front of her." Russ said.

"How?"

"I mean I looked at her a couple of times and I stepped on a cockroach before it got to her and she stepped on my foot in the process."

"That's nothing, Russ."

I then tried to speak, "Uh….umm…." I got their attention. Imae and Russ's attention. This is what I needed, but I didn't have enough courage to say anything.

"H-hey, Tomoko." Russ stuttered and rubbed the back of his head.

"Go ahead, Russ." Imae said. "This is your chance. Tell her."

"Okay," Russ then walked up to me. "Tomoko, how do I put this…. I…" I didn't know what to say. You know what, this is my chance to make something work and to say what I have to say first before he can. I gulped in all of my fears and took every last breath of whatever courage I had in me and I spoke my mind.

"No, Russ. You listen." Russ was a bit startled. "What have you two been doing behind my back? I thought we had something special. Last night, I had some dark memories, but the majority of the memories were about us having a good time. The first time we met, how we walked together in the rain, how we walked to together in the rain, how you had my back during the summer, and most of all, that fateful kiss that we shared during the fireworks. And you know what? I kind of liked it. So, if you get my drift, who is going to be? Me or Imae? Choose!" That's how I felt, but I didn't know what I felt. Anger, jealousy, hatred? I didn't know what.

"Tomoko," Russ said. "I just asked Imae for some help. I'm glad she helped because she just made things a whole lot simpler now. I know now why I first met you in the first place. I had a lot of fun with you to begin with. The first time we met I thought you were scared of me in general, then I started to be nice with you and that's why we are still friends today, but there is something else as well. As we started to hang out some more, I noticed something in you. You changed."

"What do you mean 'changed'?"

"The more I hung out with you, the more you became yourself. The movies, the café, at school, at my apartment, at the park, in the rain, everywhere we went I felt better about myself, and started to act like myself in the process." Russ started to hold my hands. "You did too. When I first met you, you were shy, but when you and I together, we felt like nothing bothered us and we were in our own paradise. And most of all, you were positive along the whole way. Thank you, Tomoko. Again, you don't need to be popular because to me….. you are the most popular and prettiest girl in the world. And…."

What is he trying to tell me? And why is my heart pounding?

"Tomoko….I…. I need to say…." He then put his hand behind head near my hair and said. "I…. I…. I love you, Tomoko…. Kuroki…" He then pressed his lips against mine. I couldn't believe it. A guy confessed his love for me and he is kissing me with a desire, too. So….. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. I kind of felt the same way, too. It felt just like the night of the fireworks only this time, we both enjoyed it. All this time, he was in love with me. Not for my looks, but for friendship and just the way I am. Although, when the wind blew hard, my eyes opened to Imae's skirt and her white panties which made me put my arms around Russ's shoulders and enjoy the kiss even more, but it was a bit over the top for Russ since I nearly made him run out of air to breathe. Russ then let go after that happened.

"Um…. T-Tomoko. T-t-t-t-that w-w-was…." He gulped. "A-amazing. I MEAN!" Russ covered his mouth up by what he just said.

"R-russ. um… um… um.. uh….." I didn't even know what to say, but me and Russ's face were so red that I think steam was coming out of both of our ears since I did go a bit overboard with the kiss. Imae was a bit confused, but she was happy that no trouble was caused. "I got to go!" I then ran fast away because…. I DON"T KNOW! I just kissed a guy that confessed for me and who likes me!

"Tomoko, wait!" Russ yelled. "I'm sorry!"

I couldn't hear anything else that he said because I ran like a bat sprung out of hell out of the school. I ran like a psychopath as I passed Yuu and I had tears in my eyes as I stopped on the concrete of the road with my hands and knees on the ground.

"Mokocchi? What's wrong?"

"R-Russ. Likes…. me.. and I like… him….."

"What's wrong with that?" I then got back up and then I ran faster and faster and eventually I lost Yuu-chan. I burst through my home, took of my shoes, and jumped into my bed, and put my head down. Later that night, I looked back on what the heck just happened today. How should I feel? I don't know, but I feel the same way after what Russ said. I did have a lot of fun this year with him and he did make me feel important, too. So, I decided to call him. The phone was ringing a little bit, but after a minute it picked up.

"Hello, Tomoko? I'm sorry about today." Russ said to me.

"No, it's ok. I mean… I kind of feel, the same to you, Russ."

"So, are we…. um….."

"You could say that."

"Um, we can… um… oh… I'm sorry, I'm just tired."

"Me, too. But can I say one thing before you go?"

"Sure, anything, Tomoko. What is it?"

"I….. love… you… Russ."

"I l-love y-you, too, Tomoko."

"Good night." Then I hung up. High school may not be what I expected, but I did get someone to like me in the process. Overall, I GOT A BOYFRIEND!

**A/N: Hello, fellow fanfictioners, followers, favorites, and those awesome people who reviewed this story. Thanks a lot you guys for reading all of My New Friend, Tomoko and I hope you liked it. I feel great and I just got better guys. Although, I'm going to postpone the Q&A for a while because time is about to be out for me, BUT I'm not just done just yet. Since I am about to leave for college and I had an AWESOME time doing this because of how people liked this and how I got great ideas from awesome people who liked this. So, I'm not going to leave you guys hanging just yet, so I will tell you guys what's going to happen in the future. Again, thank you guys so much and you guys rock! **


	17. Good News and Bad News

**Good News and Bad News**

**Hello, fanfictioners and fellow friends who liked this story. I'm about to go to college and live on campus, so I need to get some things straightened out before I go and try my best in college. To start things off, I will do, the most terrible part of what I do, THE BAD NEWS. The bad news is, I will be a bit of a hiatus for right now because college is about to start and I won't be able to have a computer. I would take the computer that I was originally working My New Friend Tomoko, but I'm not going to take it because one, it is the only computer my mom has right now since some how the other computer is broken and B) it is really slow. **

**Now, on to my favorite part, THE GOOD NEWS! **

**The good news is that I'M NOWHERE NEAR FINISHED! I may be gone on a unknown hiatus, BUT that doesn't mean you will hear the last from me. That's not even the good part. I actually have three good parts for the good news. The first part is that I'm not done with the story just yet as I am about to announce that My New Friend Tomoko will ACTUALLY FINISH OFF with a Christmas Chapter that may be better than the others… I think. The second part is that My New Friend Tomoko will eventually continue after that, although I haven't decided on if it should get it's own separate story or not. That will be a bit of the hard part. The third and final part is that I will keep making stories/ fanfictions and I may have some good ideas, too. Speaking of which, I want YOU guys to see what should happen in the new story depending on what that idea is. One of my ideas is that I should review an anime that the fans/followers want me to do, or an anime I would like to do as part of the continuation for the Anime Club. I mean that would be the point of the Anime Club anyways, so….. BUT there are some rules, like I'm not going to make the Anime Club review stuff like Naruto, Bleach, One Piece because they are actually REALLY LONG and no matter what the characters say about it or what I think of it, chances are you are going to watch it anyways. Now, animes like Attack on Titan and Gurren Lagann, yeah, I'm make an exception for those two. But if you want me not to do this, JUST TELL ME. You guys are the reason why this was awesome and worthwhile. Although, it has to be private messaged though. **

**Another thing is just because I'm going to be gone doesn't mean I want to hear from you guys, private message me if you want to talk or just chat with me about anything. It would be nice to hear what my fans have been doing while I'm at college and waiting for the next adaptation. Thank you guys so much for your support and how much you liked my very first fanfiction. You guys are awesome and I'm never going to forget this because this was basically the only enjoyable time this summer, creating My New Friend Tomoko. **


End file.
